Six Heroes and One Idiot
by vPxForerunner x
Summary: What if Rin had summoned someone different to EMIYA as an Archer, someone who knows absolutely nothing about bows at all. Will she still be able to stand a chance at obtaining the Grail? Titan of the Hunt / Fate/Stay Night Crossover. Warning potential spoilers for both.
1. Chapter 1

**All rights belong to their appropriate creators: Rick Riordan for the Percy Jackson Universe, the 'Nasuverse' belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Titan of the Hunt belongs to myself. Warning this story will contain some spoilers to Titan of the Hunt. I have attempted to censor some of the more serious details but some are required for story progression. Events transpire after Chapter 100 of that story.**

Six Heroes and One Idiot

Chapter One

Sixteen year old Rin Tousaka was not having a good day. It all began after having all the clocks in her house go haywire something the morning hating young teen had discovered only the mistake when she arrived at her school an hour early.

Now in most normal cases a person would have just brushed off the problem and dealt with the inconvenience caused. After all it was better to arrive an hour early than an hour late. But Rin Tousaka was not any normal person; the girl was the Head of the Tousaka Clan of Mages, the family which for all intents and purposes owned the land on which the surrounding city of Fuyuki lay.

Not that she ever saw much advantage in her position. After all her families natural focus in magic was on the specialised Chrystal magic for which their crest was known. The problem with said magic was that it destroyed the crystal when used. And because gemstones were the best catalyst and produced the best result...Well her outgoings rivalled that of her income on the best of days.

So with classes not due to start for another hour and most of the students still being where Rin wanted to be: Back in her bed. She had walked aimlessly about the school until she discovered the first sign of human activity.

"You're here early Tohsaka-san." The head of the archery club Mitsuzuri shouted from the nearby vending machines. The older girl was wearing the usual long black overalls associated with the sport over her white shirt.

At the insinuation Rin looked towards the nearest wall mounted clock and narrowed her eyes.

'So it was going to be one of those days huh?'

"Good morning, Mitsuzuri-san." Rin replied as the other girl approached the canned coffee held in her hand.

"You look like you are still half asleep."

"I was up all night..." Rin replied groggily remember the long hours she had spent the previous evening trying to un-encrypt the lockbox she had inherited from her late father. Come to think of it, there had been a pulse of magic when she had finally opened it and revealed its contents. Perhaps that was the cause of the mysterious clock change.

"Tohsaka?" Mitsuzuri asked leaning forward and jerking Rin out of her internal thoughts. She would have to investigate the phenomenon when she returned, amongst everything else she had to do. Unfortunately all the magical potential in the world did not mean you got an easy pass, if anything it just made it so much harder.

"Holding morning practise again Mitsuzuri-san?" Rin asked rhetorically causing the girl to lean back. Of course in her current attire there was little mistaking what the other girl was doing here so early in the morning.

"Since I lost one of my best people I have to try and impress new students to join the club. Hey why don't you come and watch?" She explained before asking eagerly.

"Well..." Rin began only to find herself being dragged by the larger girl towards the school archery dojo.

'Well I suppose it could be worse.' Rin told herself as she let herself be dragged along.

"Are you sure you don't want to give it a try." Mitsuzuri asked holding the Japanese longbow out suggestively. Unlike a more common perception of a bow to westerners the Japanese version had two limbs of different lengths with the lower being longer and was designed so it could be held on the floor for support if necessary.

"I really do not know the first thing about Archery, staying here and watching from a distance will be fine, besides I don't want to interfere with others training." Rin replied a few of the other club mates now having made their presence known before going to get changed.

"Suit yourself, besides with your ability you would probably pick it quickly enough just by watching." She replied holding the arrow to the string before drawing it and releasing the shaft down range.

However Rin was distracted from where she hit when the sliding dojo door was drawn across and a newcomer entered, Rin turned round to greet the newcomer only for her stomach to drop at the purple haired girl in school uniform who stood there.

"Good morning captain." The girl said reverently not obviously noticing Rin's presence yet.

"Morning Matou." The other girl replied.

'Matou...' The very name was bad for Rin to hear. She had been young at the time so she did not completely understand and even now that she did...well it did not make it any easier.

"I'll be going then. I'll be seeing you Mitsuzuri-san" Rin said turning to leave.

"Sure later Tohsaka-san." The other girl called back with a tone of surprise.

"Thank you for visiting Tohsaka-senpai.' The purple girl said politely as Rin clenched her hand tightly and kept walking.

As she reached the door Rin finally took a breath and turned and faced the newcomer. "Thank you and work hard Sakura." She said simply before leaving before she could reply.

Once she was outside though she was forced to use all the composure she had to not scream in annoyance, at herself, at Sakura, at her family. But no she could not think ill of the dead. Father had done what he had for the greater good of everyone and that was all there was to it.

"Hey, Tohsaka. Must be my luck running into you this morning" An all too familiar voice said from behind and Rin was forced to not take out all her frustration on the newcomer. Much as she would have liked to.

Faking a smile Rin turned and faced the annoying, arrogant, ignorant blue haired boy that was approaching her. "Morning Matou Shinji-kun." She said addressing him her voice dripping with barely concealed loathing. Shinji was Sakura 'Brother' and that was the only thing stopping Rin from secretly blasting him with a Gandr shot while no one was looking.

"You're here early today?" She said knowing he would not go away until she spoke to him.

"Of course I am team captain after all." He said proudly and Rin had to grown.

'More like Mascot.' She thought to herself. Technically Shinji was registered as the club leader although Mitsuzuri was the one who really ran everything. Sure he had some skill at the sport but his arrogance was what caused the biggest problem and was why the club was on hard times. Especially since he had pushed away the best archer in the entire club.

"Well then anyway See ya."

"Wait there you should come and watch our practise." He said hurriedly stepping towards her.

"I did shame you were not there. Besides I do not want to get in anyone's way." She said coldly stepping past his attempt at blocking her path.

"No one will mind Tohsaka."

"I will, the point is I do not want to cause a bother. Besides I have no interest in Archery." She repeated wishing he would just get the hint already.

"Oh is that so? I wonder why you kept coming to all those after school sessions before?" He asked suggestively stepping in front of her and leaning in and she had to resist the urge to puke.

"Let me make this clear. I have no interest in Archery and I definitely have no interest in you. Not then, not now and not ever. Now get out of my way." She told him and she saw him slowly turning red with rage.

"Say what!"

"You might want to keep it down, before you cause a scene. However feel free to be self-conscious but try and keep it to yourself. Goodbye Matou Shinji-kun." Rin said triumphantly walking away as the slowly growing crowd of early students looked at him throwing his tantrum.

Deciding the easiest way of avoiding these sorts of problems was just going to her homeroom and waiting for classes to start, she set of across campus. Narrowly avoiding the excitable ball of energy that was Fujimura-sensei.

Finally reaching the correct floor and wing of the school she fou nd just one final obstacle.

Student council president Ryuudo Issei.

"Do you not have anything better to be doing than patrolling the school at this time in the morning?" She called to him sarcastically watching him stiffen as he turned towards her.

The two of them had never gotten along. She thought he had a stick stuck somewhere near his colon as a result of his religious upbringing at the temple and he despised her for being better than him at everything academically.

"And why are you here early when you are not in any clubs?"

"Because I felt like it?" 'Because magic screwed with my alarm is why.' Not that she could tell him that obviously. Otherwise if he was aware of magic someone would have to come along and silence him for good. Such was the cut-throat world of magic and Magus. 'If only the same threat worked on Shinji.' She thought to herself wishfully, unfortunately despite his complete lack of talent he was aware of the shadowy world that existed outside normal perception as a member of the three great families. The Matou, The Einzbern and last but by no mean least the Tohsaka. Though great was a bit of a push considering the Matou, they were only a shadow of what they were two centuries ago.

"hmph" Issei snorted in annoyance as I walked past him smiling in satisfaction. Well maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

"Issei I have finished fixing it." A boys voice called from behind door to the nearest room before it opened revealing the 'part-time janitor' as he was known throughout the school Shirou Emiya. The redhead was an enigma when he was not being so predictable.

Whenever he was asked to do anything by anyone he would do it without question no matter what the inconvenience to himself and the pointlessness of the task. Case in point Issei getting him to look over the old beat down heater he was currently carrying. Most people would have just tossed it out years ago and got a new one. But here he was at stupid times in the morning fixing it. He had formerly been the school archery champion but had left because Shinji asked him to for some reason (my not watching anymore was in no way related of course). He had not objected but instead just did as asked and wandered around until Issei busy body that he was conscripted him to his current role.

"Oh sorry Emiya, I asked you to help but you did it all again on your own." Issei apologised going over to him.

"It is no problem, honestly. Was there anything else?" Shirou replied and I had to frown at his selfless desire to help others. 'Just say no for once' I wanted to scream as I walked past the duo.

'You're here early Tohsaka.' He said briefly looking at me before turning his attention back to the appliance.

'Was that supposed to be a hello?' I asked myself bitterly not deigning to reply as I walked past a few more rooms and entered my homeroom for the day.

Now school no matter where you are in the world and no matter what your station in life is boring. Sure it serves a purpose but no student truly wants to be there. You think you know better than the teacher and when you are a magus prodigy like myself the truth is you really do. My entire life so far since the age of six was studying and preparation for one single event that if everything went right those around me would never find out about. Because if they did well that was why there was an overseer, to clean up the problem.

Said overseer was also a colossal pain in the ass to me in particular. On the surface he appeared as nothing but a innocent catholic priest named Kirei Kotomine. Of course under the surface he was also a former church Executor tasked with killing renegade mages and preserving the Masquerade. He was also my father's apprentice and until recently my legal guardian after my parents passed.

By the time school finished and I had made my escape unabated back home I found a message from an all too familiar phone number of the machine. I already knew what he was going to say but I pressed the button regardless.

"**You have one message recorded January 31****st****3:21pm. It is me, as I am sure you are aware Rin the deadline is tomorrow. Start taking this seriously only two slots remain, the Archer and Saber classes are all that remain. The ranks of the masters must be filled without delay. Summon your servant and establish your command seals. Of course if you don't want to participate that is another matter entirely. Come seek shelter at the church an-.** The message played before Rin cut it off. She would have rather participated in the war without a servant than spend time couped up with Kotomine. The Priest was not normal and not in the stereotypical Catholic priest problem way, he was always hiding something up his sleeve and she was not referring to the dozens of blades he kept on him at all times.

'You do not need to remind me Kirei, I know what I have to do.' I thought to myself as I walked towards my room. Tonight was going to be an extremely long one if everything was going to go according to plan. But first... well she needed to eat if she wanted her mana to be at its peak and there was no one else going to do the cooking.

'Well I suppose I better get this show on the road.' Rin thought to herself as she slowly climbed down the stairs to the basement that housed her father's and by extension her own workshop. The entire underground room complex was in a general state of anarchy and had been seen his death in the last grail war. That was not to say he was messy, because her father had been somewhat of a neat freak. Though he had been in the middle of numerous alchemical experiments before his untimely murder and Rin had not had the courage to tidy them away in the last decade instead merely content to work around the lingering notes, only withdrawing tomes, reading the contents and tossing them back where she had found them.

Besides she was almost certain that Kirei was responsible for most of the mess under the pretence of protecting her. Despite his serene priest exterior he was still a magus underneath and any magus would love to find out the secrets of another. In this world knowledge was power and the more you had the better you were.

However Rin thoughts were not on the priest but on the half concealed summoning circle in the middle of the room inactive for over a decade and now covered in clutter she was forced to clear. Which sadly for her seemed to include a granite altar which required all of her strength to push to the side. That was one item she had never understood its purpose for and it had not been there when she visited her father down here. So she was forced to suspect Kirei had put it there just because he could and to stop her using the runed ground beneath.

After making sure the all the area above the runes was tidy she set about sweeping the dust away and making sure all the lines were clear and visible with no sign of breaks. If there were, well chances was whatever she summoned would be free to do as it pleased. Which in most cases present in her books revolved around destroying the summoner, something she was not eager to test especially with something as powerful as a servant.

Fortunately for her everything still appeared to be in the same condition as it was since it was last used. So that meant she had everything she needed.

Well except a catalyst for the servant she wished to summon.

But she was not concerned about that after all it was not unheard of to summon one without a catalyst and there were only two available to choose from. Archer and Saber. With her level of magical proficiency she was certain she would get the strongest class. Saber. Her father had summoned Archer after all and look where that had got him meanwhile the last 'victor' had used Saber before he insane attempted to destroy the grail.

Looking at her watch her body went onto autopilot as she focused on what she had planned for countless evenings since Kirei had told her about the Holy Grail War starting earlier than expected.

"Preparations ready." She said to herself trying to reassure herself more than anything.

"Time, good, Wavelength, ideal, by performing the summoning at 2AM when my mana is at its peak I am sure I will get Saber, even without a catalyst." That was not to say she did not have a catalyst she had after all found the remnants of one the very day before in the secured box her father had left her. But the fossilised snake skin had cracked apart and besides what use was a servant that could not win the last war?

Slowly she reached into her pocket and withdrew a dozen large gems: diamonds, rubies and sapphires for the most part. The whole handful likely worth ten of millions of Yen but to her they were priceless, after all for the last decade she had been filling each with all of her accumulated mana. Ready for use in case she needed a high level spell in a pinch or to provide the needed power to perform a summoning.

She had calculated that she would need to use at least five for the summoning but had instead elected to use eight after all the more power used the better the servant, right? Besides she would still have a few left in case of emergency. If she was forced to use them herself in her defence it meant her servant was not doing its job.

"For the elements, silver and iron. For the foundation, stone and the Archduke of Contracts. For the Ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg. Close the gates of the cardinal directions. Come forth from the Crown, and follow the forked road to the Kingdom. Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill." She recited as the gems in her hand slowly dissolved into pure mana which dripped through her fingers and splashed on the circle beneath her feet. The whole thing gaining a ephereal glow as she carried on.

"Repeat five times. But when each is filled, destroy it. Set. Heed my words. My will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the grails call and obey my will and reason, then answer me. I hereby swear... that I shall be all the good in the world. That I shall defeat all evil in the world. You seven heavens clad in the three great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding...Guardian of the Scales!" She declared loudly opening her eyes as she finished to see the circle glowing red only for it to release a barrage of energy in all direction knocking things over and blowing discarded pages from where they lay. As soon as it had done so she felt the great cost of mana that had left her and she fell to her knees weakly.

However at that time she did not care as she looked at the back of her right hand and noticed the red tattoo of a winged hourglass on it and she was forced to smile.

"I did it!" She declared before realising one small fact.

She was alone.

Before she could reflect on this fact however there was the sound of heavy banging from above her head and seemingly sound of the roof collapsing and she was forced to run out of the room and up the stairs to the lounge where she thought it had happened.

However she found the door blocked and was forced to throw her weight at it in order to force it open and revealing the scene of devastation in front of her a large whole visible through the two floors above her head culminating in a pile of timber and masonry rubble in front of her.

Upon which sat a young man who was pinching the bridge of his nose as if in irritation. He was attired strangely for a hero of legend. After all who know of a hero that wore a knee length trench coat, jean and combat boots. But Rin was more more distracted by the ten golden appendages stemming from his back that were clearly wings.

Slowly however he removed his hand from his face and looked up at Rin with a pair of startling golden eyes. Not golden brown in colour but literally gold just like his wings were quite certainly the real deal judging by the light reflecting off of them. The rest of his face was undoubted handsome he had wavy black hair and a Caucasian complexion and she had no doubt if he stood up he would tower over her five foot three inch height.

However as he looked at her his look of surprise seemed to grow before he let out a sigh.

"Where am I and what year is it?" The strange servant asked before gaining a quizzical expression on his face at his own sentence.

"Did I just speak Japanese?"

"Obviously, jeez I thought the Grail made sure you servants were acquainted with the world in which you were summoned. We are in Fuyuki, Japan and the year is 2006. February the First to be precise." Rin told him admonishingly.

"Two minutes past Two Am." He said precisely and sure enough the clock behind him mirrored his statement, but how had he known that when it was behind him?

"What do you mean Servant and what is this Grail? Oh and who are you?"

"Technically the Holy Grail is the vessel from which Christ drunk from at the last supper." Rin explained first only for the guy to cough into his sleeve a word that sounded awfully like "Bullshit" before Rin continued.

"However the Holy Grail of which I am talking about is an omnipotent vessel that has the ability to grant any wish the bearer has. It was by the power of this vessel that you were summoned here as a hero of legend, a Servant to serve me in obtaining this vessel." Rin said stoically as the guy listened in.

"Hero of Legend, hardly at this point in time I am currently twelve years old in... Fourth period Latin with Mr. Brunner at Yancy Academy, New York probably dealing with Nancy Bobafit bullying my friend Grover." He explained and Rin's eyes went wide at the implication. She had not summoned someone historical from Humanitys history. In fact she had done the quite the opposite, she had summoned someone from the future.

"That's not possible!"

"Welcome to my life, besides you are right I probably should not be here. But unfortunately I know the guy pulling the strings and well he is a bit of dick, trust me... Oh you have got to be kidding me. You do realise she will murder us both if she finds out about this?" He said seemingly to himself getting distracted mid-sentence. Ok so he was schizophrenic as well this was going not going to plan.

"Why couldn't I have just summoned someone like Heracles things would have been so much easier."

"Did you say Heracles? You would rather have summoned him? Hahahahaha." He questioned before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"He is the strongest hero of myth." Rin stated seriously with a frown.

"He is also a whiny little bitch I have beat up twice and who is terrified of my wife. Then again most people are terrified of my wife and for good reason." He added quietly going off on a tangent again.

"Wait- What who the hell are you? You come from the future but you claim to have fought Heracles? How is that even possible?"

"Seeing as I appear to be stuck here for the time being until this little adventure is complete I might as well tell you." He said standing up from the rubble and brushing the dust off of his coat.

"The name is Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, adopted son of Neptune and Hades, Titan Lord of Time, Light, Constellations, Tides, ***** and the Hunt, Former Titan of the Air. Saviour of Olympus... Twice. Bane and heir of Kronos, Slayer of the Giants and Gaia. Tamer of the Nemean Lion, Minotaur killer. Wow that list is long when I think about it. What else is there? Let's see ********** of **** and *******, and long abused husband of Artemis goddess of the Hunt. Oh and apparently someone has a sense of humour because apparently I am an archer." He explained and Rin found herself going lightheaded. This guy could not be serious there was no way this was possible. He was an honest to god (Titan?) Immortal, a real one. How in the world could the Grail have summoned someone so ridiculously over-powered and who was from the future of all things?

'If you are all of that you just said you were, how old are you really?"

"Almost Nineteen." He said nonchalantly at which point Rin's world went dark.

(Percy)

"Well that took longer than expected." I told myself stepping over to the unconscious Japanese girl and lifting her onto a nearby sofa.

"Perseus you do realise when this is over I am going to kill you. Or better yet I am going to trap you in a reality where you will not escape. Providing she does not do it before I get back."

**"****Relax time passes differently where you are to where I am. Even if you are stuck there for a few weeks it will only be minutes for me. Besides be honest you love these little scenarios. They provide a little excitement in your life. Now be a good little Archer and protect your master. If you fail well I will restart the whole scenario. All you need to do is touch the Grail to come home. Easy enough? Good luck."**

"Bastard." I muttered to myself as I considered the scenario I was in. Which was going by past experience really based on some TV show or Videogame Perseus had played whilst 'grounded.'

'Still could be worse, at least I have my stuff this time.' I thought to myself as I patted myself down and felt everything in the correct place. Including something I should not have around my neck. An all too familiar necklace after all it belonged to her now.

"She is going to murder you when she finds out you took this!"

**"****An Archer has to have a bow does he not? Now stop complaining."**

Well he had a point, but there was still no way in hell I could hit anything with it unless I went quite literal and started beating things to death.

"Urgh all just a dream." The girl said waking up and pulling herself straight.

"Or not." She said noticing I was still here.

"So I gave you my name but you never gave me the pleasure." I told her.

"Tohsaka... Rin."

"You can call me Percy."

"Rin."

"Nice to meet you."

"I need to lie down, can you err- fix this by any chance." She asked gesturing towards the ceiling as she made her way to the nearest door.

"Sure." I said simply clicking my fingers and reversing the passage of time in the room by the last fifteen minutes returning it to perfect condition prior to my arrival. At which point the girl quickly fainted again though I was ready to catch her this time and picked her up.

Easiest thing to do would be to put her on her bed and talk to her in the morning.

First things first though I dispersed my wings as they were the cause of me falling through the floor in the first place. That was something I could do without constantly it was annoying and more than a little embarrassing.

All I had to do was find the girl's room and throw her on the bed, after that it was the simple matter of finding a stupid cup and going home. And then punishing Perseus, he wanted to play alternate realities...fine. He could fight Simon the Digger and see who would end up laughing then. He would really regret making me watch Lagann-Hen.

Besides how hard could it be?

**AN. So here was a little idea I had while I was bored. In case anyone has noticed this is based in the future of Titan of the Hunt and as such Percy and co. Have gained a few things since then. I have gone and censored some things out because it could ruin the next few chapters of that story. Some things I was forced to reveal such as Perseus's blame in causing the situation for his amusement. But how he does it will have to remain hidden.**

**For those of you who know Fate/Stay Night I have copied some sections out of the Unlimited Blade Works series to set the scene for the summoning but from here on out it will be diverging likely a lot. Also if you have not seen Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night UBW please do so otherwise you may get lost. Plus it is an exceptionally badass anime with enough cash spent on animation to purchase a third world country. Seriously it is fucking beautifully animated. Unlimited Budget Works.**

**As badass as Archer is/was in that series, Percy is literally Gilgamesh on steroids. Speaking of that little magnificent golden bastard I cannot wait. Not that Gil is not a threat in his own right, I mean he has got things in his little treasure chest of wonders that even Percy cannot deal with.**

**All in all I will see what you all think before I proceed with this story.**

**Hope you leave your comments in the box below.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rin was slowly roused from her sleep by the bright light beaming through the curtains before burying her head in her pillows and blocking the obnoxious sun out in an attempt to get back to sleep.

However all this did was make her reflect on the reason she felt so tired. After all she had been up all night, summoning...Archer. With that single thought she launched the pillow across the room and gazed at the three markings on the back of her hand before blinking and confirming they were indeed there.

Despite her initial annoyance that she had failed to summon Saber, she could not help but think someone was looking down on her and smiling for the magnitude of the servant she had summoned. Not that she could thank some sort of god for her fortune after all she had practically summoned someone whose best way of describing themselves, basically was as God.

Well unless he had been lying.

'No it must be true after all, he had wings of gold and fixed the damage in seconds.' She told herself reassuringly before smiling at the thought of how easy this would be. That had been no simple sorcery or trick that was real magical... no Divine power he had shown, even if only a glance of what he was capable of.

"Archer?...Archer!" She repeated loudly after receiving no reply to her mental command.

"Oh you are finally awake. I take it you were not planning on going to school?" He replied sarcastically opening the door but facing away from her as if to avoid glancing at her. At which point Rin looked down at herself and finally realised she was barely wearing anything. A shirt, bra and panties to be precise.

Resisting the urge to shriek at being barely clothed with a man in the same room as her she quickly scooped the duvet around her.

"What happened to my clothes?" Rin demanded feeling the heat rising to her cheeks.

"If you think I did that you are mistaken. I like being male and if I so much as thought of doing anything to a girl, my wife would kill me. No you started sleep stripping after you fainted." He said deadpan and Rin could only gape in horror.

"G-g-g-Get Out!" She screamed at the figure.

"With pleasure." He said with relief, shrugging and walking out of the room still not looking in her direction.

Now that she was alone again, Rin forced herself to reflect on what had happened.

'Ok maybe this won't be so easy. Well the war will be but I think dealing with Archer's personality could be a problem.' She thought to herself

"By the way my name is P-e-r-c-y not Archer! Get it right. Otherwise prepare to be disappointed. Now hurry up." He called from the hallway and Rin had to groan as she flopped back on the pillow.

'A few more hours sleep and my Mana will be restored.' Rin thought to herself with a smile, after all she was already late for school what harm could happen if she stayed in a few more hours? She slowly closed her eyes only to spot something strange before they were fully sealed causing her to open them again and gaze in horror as the water mass fell.

* * *

(Percy)

I wasn't fazed by the blood curdling shriek from up the hallway as I walked back to the lounge.

I hadn't needed to give her an ice water bath wake up but I was in a bad mood. And not just because I had been summoned into an alternate universe where I had to obey the wishes of a teenage girl. If anything that was something I was quite used to. The obeying the commands of a teenage girl bit not the alternate universe, that was new.

All because my own alter ego wanted to be an asshole. So to satiate his own amusement I had been dumped here. A world very different from my own whilst simultaneously being the same. After all there was only one thing missing that I could tell. Everything and everyone to do with the immortal world of the gods. Olympus, Orthrys, the camps even Atlantis were completely absent. All that was left was the few historical heritage sites and artefacts from thousands of years ago.

I was the only trace that world existed in this one. Something that was strangely humbling. It was proof that without us the world would still be the same I guess. Even I did not exist as a person at all. I knew because I had checked, the dorm room at Yancy, my mother's apartment...Well that was the real issue.

My mom. She was here though. Or at least a woman who looked like her, sounded like her... But at the same time wasn't. This was a woman who did not have any of the problems in her life created by my existence. She looked happy whilst at this point in time my mother was anything but. Rather than approach her I had turned away and come back.

However it cemented one thing to me. There was too much attention to detail. This was not some little scenario the Perseus had contrived to annoy me. This was a full blown alternate reality where everything was just as real as my own world.

Which meant that the consequences were likewise very real to. Otherwise I could have just destroyed this entire city with an earthquake or a tsunami and felt no remorse. Instead I had to worry about these people's lives and fates. Even if I did win this 'Holy Grail War' thing and went home. This world would still exist and I was not going to be a source of suffering that may befall it. Even if it did make my job easier.

No all I had to do was pick my fights and stick back. It was not as if anyone but Rin knew who I was so I could afford to use whatever means necessary if it came to it.

Besides who knew, this could be fun in its own little twisted way.

A Battle Royale between seven figures of legend and seven masters.

The question was who were my opponents?

"Achoo!" I heard from behind me followed by a snivel. I carried on focusing on the table in front of me rather than turning towards the Japanese girl.

"Asshole." She muttered venomously sniffing loudly.

"Should have got up then. Whilst you were sleeping I flew halfway round the world and back and you don't see me complaining." I told her slowly turning my head and leaning on the back of the chair for support as I faced her, her skin turning a delightful shade of red in annoyance.

"I command you to do as I say!" She announced angrily while I just carried on looking at her.

"Good luck with that one, there are only three women in the world who can make me do anything and you aren't one of them. You are too young to be my mother, not crazy enough to be my wife and nowhere near intimidating enough to be my daughter. So unless you have a dozen spears hidden up that very short skirt, good luck."

"Wait daughter? You are married and have a child at your age?" She asked eyes like saucers clearly distracted from her previous pissed of state.

"Err- yeah. Two to be precise, twins." I admitted and I thought she was going to black out again for a second.

"Twins...wait how can she be terrifying she must be a few years at max."

"She takes after her mother, and actually she is four months going on nine years but she seems happy with that age for the moment thankfully. Goddess remember, kinda screwed the baby pictures over."

"I am getting a migraine already. Why couldn't I get a nice simple Saber class someone simple and famous. Like Lancelot or Caesar? Jeez what is the point of command seals that don't do anything?" She cursed pinching her nose only to sneeze and end up head-butting her hand, much to my amusement.

"Cause then you would lose and besides I never said I wouldn't help you. I just do not appreciate being ordered around by someone I have only known a few hours." I told her folding my arms.

"Fine." She said with a sigh only to catch a glint of the stuff in front of me and leap forward in an attempt to look past me at the items arrayed across the table.

* * *

"Are these all Noble Phantasms?" Rin asked eyes darting from weapon to weapon with wonder.

"Sure...What is a noble thingymajiggy?" Arche-Percy replied completely baffled.

"A legendary weapon or concept associated with a summoned servant capable of giving them powers they had in their life or that became associated with their legends."

"Sort of I guess. Most are what I refer to as divine weapons of power, generally associated with a domain of mine or are other things I have collected along the way. Take for example this spear, it formally belonged to the Titan Lord Hyperion but after I beat him I obtained it and it is connected to my domain of Light." He explained holding a single tube of gold out before flicking his wrist and it elongated into a three meter long blade on a stick...Which was on fire, not that he seemed to mind the flames licking around his wrist.

"Can you put that out before you burn the place down." Rin insisted eyeing the flaming weapon nervously.

"Sure." He replied before collapsing it back into its (Baton?) form and tucking it back into a jacket pocket.

"How many swords do you need...Six?" Rin asked doing a quick count of the number of bladed objects on the table, which came in a variety of colours, styles and metals by the look of things.

"Those two are knives and are simply that. Same as that bronze sword there I had that as a kid and I refuse to let it go. The silver one is called Hurricane it can bypass any defensive measure by phasing out of existence. That one is the reforged version of Kronos's scythe and can cut and kill anything and the last one is Escalib-Thud." Percy explained only to pause mid-sentence as the girl collapsed again.

"If this keeps up, this whole war is going to be over before we get out of this building." Percy said to himself before reaching below the table and extracting the small golden feline that was hidden there.

"I know you are probably hungry...You are always hungry but you can wait. Not being racist but I have no idea what Japanese people eat. Noodles and sushi I think. Oh right of course Sushi... How stupid of me." Percy said palming his forehead and he could have sworn the cubs sea-green eyes lit up at the word.

"Tell you what you wake her up and I will see about getting you fed, deal?" Percy wasn't sure if the lion cub was even listening anymore as it bounded towards the unconscious magus growing larger with each bound until she was the size of a real Lioness and quickly licking her tongue up the side of her face.

Magic barriers around the house or not, Percy was sure the screams could be heard down the street.

* * *

"What the hell is that thing!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs as she peeked over the sofa she had dove behind. Half of her face raged with pain as if someone had scoured it with sandpaper.

"Just a pet of mine. Rin meet Nemea."

Percy said cheerfully as the 'thing' nuzzled his leg affectionately.

"That is not a pet that is a damned monster!" Rin shrieked as the creature turned towards her and licked her lips.

"Yes and no. Technically she is my sacred animal but you would know her as the Nemean Lion. So that would make her a monster but she is in terms of ability above most minor gods. Anything I can do she can mirror to a weaker extent upon herself and a few tricks she picked up on her own." Percy explained and as if to elaborate the Lion-thing breathed a small amount of black smoke out of her mouth and Rin had to fight to hold herself from diving for cover again.

As she forced herself to focus on the Lioness she noticed a few things odd about her. Her fur was gleaming brightly in the light that it seemed to be almost metallic, similarly her claws were definitely not organic in composition. The final thing Rin noticed was that her eyes were exactly the same as her masters.

"If you are wondering about her coat she is essentially invincible now, it would take a full power blast from a god just to damage her fur. Her claws can cut through steel She only has one weakness, her bottomless stomach." Percy explained as Nemea turned her head up towards him expectantly. He merely clicked his fingers and a small deer appeared out nowhere in the center of the roomwith a startled look as if caught in headlights as the Lioness turned towards it.

"Take it outside and don't make a mess." Percy told her before she disappeared into shadows and reappeared behind the deer instantly, her open jaw inches from its neck before snapping shut before it could react breaking the poor creatures neck. Just as quickly as she killed the poor creature she had disappeared again with her meal leaving Rin alone with her servant. Though how much Servant, Master rules applied in this situation was up for debate as she clearly had no mean of control over the man in front of her.

"Anything else I should know? Any other magical creatures or magical legendary weapons hidden up your sleeve?" Rin asked sarcastically in exasperation.

"No but I do have a few little tricks I would like to keep to myself." He explained with a sly grin and Rin decided to not push the point. At this rate she could not trust her body to remain conscious of whatever other surprises he could muster. And she really did not want that cat licking her again.

She could just as easily end up like that deer after all.

"So then...When do we start this Grail War thing?"

"When all seven Servants have been summoned. As far as I am aware you are the sixth which only leaves the Saber class left."

"Forgive my ignorance but what are the others?" He asked curiously.

"Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, Caster and Assassin." Rin listed off and he seemed to go into thought before sighing.

"I could probably do any of the others just fine, even Caster. I guess that is someone who uses magic right?" He asked and Rin merely nodded. "Then how come I get Archer the one thing I have and never will be any good at. Saber would have been a personal preference. Clearly SOMEONE has a tremendous sense of humour." He said with a tone of accusation that Rin felt was directed to someone in particular, though she was unaware of whom he was referring to.

"By the way where is everyone else in this house? Like your parents…" He said only for Rin to give him a death glare and he cut the sentence short. Clearly he got the message to stay out of that side of her affairs.

"I need some fresh air and I might as well show you around the city whilst I am at it, unless you don't want to of course." Rin asked changing the mood.

"Good because I am dying to get something to eat." He said happily interlocking his fingers and stretching them above his head.

"Do immortals even need to eat. I thought the gods ate Nectar and...Ambrosia or something like that in the myths." Rin asked pausing for a while to think.

"If you ever met my wife you would not need to ask that. Being immortal just means you can eat whatever you want without putting on weight." He answered sarcastically before stepping towards the door.

'Lucky for some.' Rin thought to herself bitterly looking down at her own figure before following after him only to realise something.

"What about your weapons?" Rin asked pointing back at the table only to find it empty and as if to prove a point when she turned back to him he was happily leaning on the pommel of that damned holy sword while the point was cutting into her flooring much to her chagrin.

"Tada." He said simply with amusement as Rin reddened with embarrassment and pushed past him.

* * *

(Percy)

"How come everyone keeps looking at me?" I asked my companion quietly as we walked through the city center and I noticed people particularly older guys giving me weird looks.

"Probably because you're an older Westerner accompanied by a Japanese schoolgirl." Rin answered in amusement as I temporarily froze in awkwardness.

"Hey I am not that much older than you, you are what sixteen…seventeen at the most." I argued back causing her to chuckle in amusement.

"Though from the hairstyle most people must assume you are just a tall twelve year old." I muttered just loud enough for her to hear, so that she immediately turned around and glared at me.

"I like my hair as it is, what do you call your hair style the mess?" She asked coldly.

"I go up back to my earlier statement of being married with kids to a woman who historically hates guys. So I must be doing something right. Come on twin tails, let's get going." I told her with a grin as she began to turn crimson in either rage or embarrassment instinctively gripping the hair features in her hands. I had forgotten how fun it could be to annoy girls without risk of them trying to turn you into a pin cushion.

"Jeez what the hell she could see in you I would never know." Rin muttered under her breath and I resisted the urge to reply with a lewd comment.

**"It's because I have a huge d—." **An annoying voice shouted in my head before I palmed the side of my head to silence it. Unfortunately I had forgotten that some people did not have as much restraint as I did. Even if that someone was part of me technically.

'Will you make up your mind on whether you want to get involved in this or not. Bad enough you trapped me here I don't need you constantly whispering in my ear.' I thought to myself allowing Perseus to 'hear'.

**"Admit it though you are having fun annoying the Tohsaka girl. Besides where is the fun the Grail War has not begun yet. Until then you get to deal with me."**

'That's fine because after this is over you get to deal with Harmony.' I replied with a hint of a threat.

**"She doesn't scare me." **He answered blusteringly.

"You keep telling yourself that besides if she doesn't scare you, Arianna certainly does. Anything else you say can and will be used against your defence in a court of family law." I said in a flat tone and only the mention of an angry little girl was enough to send most people running for the hills if they knew what she was capable of.

**"Turncoat." **He muttered before I felt his consciousness fade into the background of my mind.

As I resumed my attention back on the world around me I noticed that Rin had turned to face me and had her arms folded, clearly in annoyance.

"Oh finally noticed me again have you? I have been calling your name for the last few hour and getting no reply. I almost used a command seal!" She shouted and I looked around and sure enough the sun was already setting.

"Oh sorry…I get a little distracted sometimes." I said to myself leaving the girl to tilt her head at me quizzically before muttering something like "Baka" at which point I realised I had replied in English and she was calling me an idiot.

'Well that took longer than normal.' I thought to myself, in the real world most people had me pegged as an idiot within a few minutes.

"So catching up a little but where are we now?" I asked automatically swapping back to Japanese, how I actually spoke the language in the first place was beyond me. But I believed Perseus had learnt it while he was 'grounded'. As much as you can learn a language from watching Anime, but then again that was the cause for this whole situation was it not.

"This is my school." She said simply and I turned to look at the Multi-story compound in front of me which backed onto the forest at the base of the nearby forests. The whole place seemed to dwarf what we had in America. Then again our schools did not have fences around the roof which said a lot about Japanese youth pressures.

"So should you really be hanging around it when you have bunked off all day?" I pointed out nodding towards a group of students who were leaving and turning this way and for a second Rin looked like she was caught in the same position as the doe Nemea ate.

"Quick get me out of here before they see me!" She hissed as I slapped an arm across her back and we were both engulfed in shadows.

"Tada!" I said mockingly only for the girl to run off out of the room and several doors down where the unmistakeable sound of heaving could be heard.

"What is it with kid's these days and thrill rides?" I muttered to myself as I waited for my 'Master' to return until something rumbling from below reminded me of more pressing concerns. Besides I am sure she would not mind me helping myself. After all I was helping her… between her bouts of unconscious and now vomiting.

* * *

Rin had found a new useful job for her servant.

Housework.

After his attempt and failure at cooking the night before she had made him clean the kitchen. Which with someone of his skill set had predictably taken the whole of around three seconds at which point all her appliances and utensils were in the condition they were in upon manufacturing. So she had made him do the whole house while she remedied his failure, sadly he could not fix the food he had already ruined. To the point that even the oversized trash can cat would not touch it.

Apparently that was beyond the measure of divine level power.

Not that she didn't try and help herself to what Rin was cooking while she was still cooking it. Rin had to guess that a scolding hot pan was no problem for a cub that could breath fire.

The good news was she would not have to dust for a while and the washing was all done which was something the young magus hated to do, much like all teenagers.

The fact she was using her servant to fulfil the function of an actual servant barely crossed her mind but when it did she had to smile.

After the crap he had kept putting her through all day he deserved it. Besides she liked to think she had got something out of the Command Seal she had wasted. The left sided wing on the back of her hand having faded.

So after eating she had made a quick call to the phony priest Kirei and explained that she had summoned Archer. A point he had found amusing considering her father had done the same, though upon his probes into Percy's identity she had stonewalled him. Overseer and her guardian or not she did not trust him as far as she could throw him.

Besides her Servant had vanished again under the auspices of scouting out the city from a different point of view which as far as she could tell meant several hundred/thousand feet above it. Though he had left the cute cuddle cub of doom as company for her and had said he would avoid any fighting if he could help it.

Rin was more worried that he would get spotted by a news helicopter and bring that can of worms down on her. The last thing she needed was the Clocktower getting involved and 'cleaning up'.

However that was a what-if scenario and the only thing she had on her mind as she lay on her bed was the fact that if she skipped out on school again… No indestructible Lioness was going to save her from the Taiga of Fuyuki's wrath.

* * *

"So what I am supposed to sit on my backside all day while you attend classes?" Percy complained in her head as Rin walked the last few hundred meters to the school campus. The fact they could communicate like this over short distances had been a surprise to both of them until he had decided to use it to complain about everything.

"I might be a mage but I still need an education to get anywhere in life!" Rin told him firmly only for him to mentally snort.

"I got kicked out of seven schools in as many years and got kidnapped at the start of the year when I was sixteen and never went back and look at me." He argued back and Rin had to ponder the fairness of the world.

"Yeah well not everyone can claim there father is a Greek go-" Rin retorted only to pause and shudder as her body felt like it had stepped through a sheet of cold water causing all her hairs to stand on end. However it was not the sudden feeling that was the problem to Rin but the fact she knew instantly what had caused it.

"We have a problem." Rin told him getting the measure of herself.

"What other than me sitting on a roof already bored?" He said sarcastically.

"There is a bounded field around the school." She told him simply before regretting it instantly.

"A What?"

"BOUNDED FIELD! A magical zone set up around a location which is normally used for keeping people out, like at my house, you must have noticed it. Point is this one is much worse, if activated properly it could kill everyone in it."

"Ok you have my attention. How easy is it to take one of these things apart?"

"Depends on how strong the mage is, but that is the question? Are they so confident in their own strength they have not hidden it properly or worse very sloppy and desperate? Either way if we try and suppress or disable it they are going to know."

"Let's hope arrogance then, desperate measures are much worse to deal with, believe me I know. So how are we going to go about this?" He asked and Rin had to think for a minute.

"There is not much you can do for the moment, if you pass through the field it will probably set red flags off. So for the moment I will have to work on finding the activation sigils… between classes of course. Hopefully it will just be some deadbeat trying to use magic. Thankfully there are not many magical families in Fuyuki, and of them only two…scratch that one are any good." She said with a tad to much arrogance in her tone.

"Let me guess on whom that is. This other one do you know them and have they got access to the school?"

"I should think so, he is a student here. But honestly Shinji doesn't even know how to get dressed in the morning let alone do something like this. Besides he knows that I would catch him. This has to be someone else's handiwork. Just keep an eye out for anyone acting suspiciously particularly in the grounds or one the roof." She told him noticing that she was running out of time.

"What like stealing lunch money or selling dirty magazines to younger kids?" He said switching back to annoying at the flip of a switch at which point Rin just decided that he did not warrant a response and decided to ignore him.

* * *

"So this bounded field thing, how exactly does it kill people? Does this mean your house can do the same?" Percy asked from somewhere above her as Rin examined the seventh rune she had discovered throughout the school premises. And as she feared the placement and craftsmanship were sloppily done and had proved easily disruptable without setting the trap off.

"No that is more designed to keep people out and dampen the effect of any magic's performed within. This one is capable of if activated breaking a normal person down into pure Mana which can then be used for whatever the creator should wish."

"So basically it is a people juicer...Yeah we need to destroy that. It sounds to Matrix-y to me. People batteries and all that." He said and Rin had to curse at his ignorance to magical issues.

"I am destroying it or at least throwing a few spanners in the works. When you are not distracting me!" Rin shouted aloud as she flooded the sigil with Mana and watched it fade back into an obscure stain on the floor.

"Well that was a waste." An unfamiliar male voice called forcing Rin to freeze in her tracks and look around in search of the interruption before finally spotting the man standing atop the school water tank. She did not need to be a genius to know this guy did not mean well. The skintight blue body suit with silver plates was obvious enough and that was before taking into account the red spear he held to his side.

'Percy!' Rin screamed in her thoughts in an effort to get his attention, but by the look of things her snapping at him a second ago had made him ignore her for the time being.

"Did you set this up?" Rin asked stalling for time.

"Do I look like a mage? No this is the sort of trick your kind comes up with." He answered indignantly and Rin had to appreciate his honesty as she looked into his face and spotted some amusement. Meanwhile somewhere in the back of her mind part of her wondered if he was really that muscled underneath body armour before she crushed it.

"I take it you are a Servant then?"

"And you knowing that means you are my enemy does it not?" The Servant answered rising to his feet and straightening up, and Rin was taking an educated guess at saying they were Lancer based upon their obvious weaponry. Not that that was a sure thing considering her own servants penchant for blades over a bow she had not seen.

Rin wanted to point out that the war had not yet even begun but she felt that the Servant and by extension their Master probably did not even care about that technicality.

"Archer!" Rin shouted aloud before turning and running towards the nearest side of the fenced roof. Behind her the blue armoured figure had leapt from their position on the water tower with inhuman speed and agility and had already narrowed the distance to within a few meters.

Close enough for the red spear to lick out and narrowly miss her neck, instead only catching a few raven strands. As if response to her lucky escape she muttered a incantation rapidly strengthening the muscles in her legs allowing her to momentarily put a short amount of distance between her and the threat as he adjusted for her change of pace. By which point she was already executing the next and riskiest stage in her impromptu escape. As she used the last of the mana in her legs to leap clear over the balustrade fence and towards the floor below.

'Now would be a really good time!' she thought as upwards motion rapidly was replaced by gravity.

"Why is it girls only want a guy when they need something?" She heard him mutter in amusement as he appeared straight out of the shadows of the wall just below her and caught her in mid-air before gliding to the ground before stumbling for a few feet and dropping her to her feet and folding his wings behind him.

Meanwhile Lancer had simply and unnaturally leapt to the ground and had merely landed on all fours like a beast before straightening up without any issue apparently. Where he was now eyeing up the newcomer.

"I take it this guy is causing you trouble?" Percy asked rhetorically and Rin had to resist the urge to face palm. However she did notice something odd about her Servant that his normally black overcoat was now a shade of silver and was reflecting light, likewise his jeans were the same. Between them and his wings he was practically radiating light.

"What Servant are you? Caster?" Lancer asked in surprise.

"Wouldn't you like to know. By the way what is up with the Gimp Suit." Percy retorted sarcastically conjuring a ball of water and tossing it at Lancer mockingly who swept his spear through the oncoming sphere.

"Enough games, so you admit you are?" Lancer said his face shifting into a frown.

"I never said that, I could even say I was a Lancer but I get the feeling you would know I was lying." He said laughing summoning the blazing gold spear into his own hand before spinning it between his fingers before tossing it straight into the air.

"…."

"But I am going to be honest and say I prefer swords. Now come at me." Percy challenged flicking his open hands towards himself and as he finished the airborne spear had come back to the ground and landed between the pair and seemingly exploded launching a large cloud of dust and dirt into the air.

"Coward!" Lancer shouted in confusion at being unable to see his opponent before the sound of laughter could be heard and the dust instantly cleared revealing the two still where they had been, though Rin had to gawp at the sight of her Servant. Who was now encased head to toe in magnificent Silver Plate armour though he had lost the wings. In his hand he held the simple Bronze blade he had shown her before.

"I'm sorry did you think I was going to run away? Rather I was offering you that opportunity." Percy said coldly from behind his armoured faceplate.

"So you are a Saber after all."

"Uh oh wrong answer you lose." Percy said mockingly before fading from view, only to reappear a split second later two feet in front of Lancer sweeping the Bronze blade down where Lancer was barely able to parry it by holding his spear parallel to the ground above his head. Even then his knees still visibly trembled under the force of the blow before he was able to push his attacker back. The armoured figure sliding back in the dust leaving two trenches.

"You know what maybe this won't be so boring after all." Percy said laughing as he ripped the helmet from his head and throwing it away where it disappeared into light. Shortly followed by the Bronze blade which landed point first into the dirt and remained there.

Lancer taking this as an opportunity for attack darted forward and began to jab the spear quicker than Rin could keep up with yet despite the bulky armour enshrouding her Servant he remained able to dodge the barrage even if only by a few inches at most. Though from the look on Percy's face you would think he was having the time of his life.

Finally however Lancer's attacks managed to create an opening through which his crimson spear had a clear trajectory towards Percy's armoured chest and time seemed to slow down as Rin watched Percy's eyes narrow and just as he was about to get run through a sheet of Black Metal enveloped his wrist and intercepted the point causing the whole spear shaft to flex at having been stopped dead.

Percy merely had to push forward a little and this time it was Lancer sliding backwards across the yard.

"What sort of Hero are you?" He cursed aloud.

"A very special one. The names is Perseus." Percy said placing his shielded arm in front of him and bowing his head in respect.

"A Greek Demigod explains the arrogance if nothing else." Lancer said straightening up and putting the point of his spear in the ground.

"Very well seeing as you have done me the honour, my name is Cú Chulainn or as I am more known…"

"The Hound of Culain" Rin answered reminding both the Servants she was still there.

"That's a shame I am more of a cat person myself. Besides I think it is time we end this, I know you are holding back. Hit me with your best shot!" Percy demanded shifting from amusement back to seriousness.

"I would say the same but that seems rather obvious considering what I have seen so far. Fine then prepare yourself Gae B…" Lancer said and the crimson spear began to radiate Mana and Rin realised he was going to use his Noble Phantasm and Percy seemed to be waiting for it.

However just as Lancer was finishing naming his attack a quiet shuffle was heard to their side causing Lancer to cancel the attack and turn to face the source of the noise.

"Who is there!" He demanded only for the interruption to be revealed as a student who suddenly broke out into a run at being detected.

"I was only supposed to reconnoiter, so I will take my leave. We will finish this next time." Lancer said before turning tail and running… in the same direction as the escaping student. Rin was initially relieved until she remembered the first rule of being a magus.

No Witnesses.

"Percy go after that student and protect them!" Rin shouted causing him to look at her and stare in confusion before suddenly realizing the problem and fading from her sight. She just hoped that he was quick enough this time.

* * *

(Percy)

Well I would be lying to say I was not enjoying myself. The truth was this was the most fun I had had in months if not years. Cuckoo Clock or whatever Lancer's name was easily the most competent spear user I had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Easily able to balance power and finesse in his strikes in a way that Thalia and Reyna could never hope to match. I would compare him to Arianna but well… she cheats. Not that I would tell my daughter she did of course, I had seen what happened to guys who upset her.

And yet I felt I had his measure so I had been trying to provoke him into using all his power. Sure it was risky I had no idea what he was about to unleash before he was interrupted.

Now here I was chasing after him through school corridors while that stupid bounded field thing was interfering with my senses. I had long since jettisoned my armor in an effort to improve my own speed but that was one thing he had me beaten on hands down.

So I was not surprised when I lost track of him for a few seconds.

However in that time I lost the race before it truly began as I passed the last corner just in time to watch the young figure slump to the ground as his assailant disappeared into blue wisps of light in stark contrast to the rapidly growing pool of blood on the floor. From that moment I lost all sense of amusement with this 'game'. It reinforced the reminder that this was a fight to the death and not some trip away from my responsibilities.

As good as I can fix just about anything by simply turning back time and making it good as new. There were limits to what I was able and willing to do. Healing the dead was one of them. Despite supposed opinion I did not like playing God and that was where I drew the line. Everything had a time to die and sometimes that was an unfair system, considering I had a blade that could best be described as a bane of life no matter what sort. Immortal or Mortal I knew it better than anyone.

So whilst there remained the tiniest spark of life in the boy in front of me I did not move, I was not detecting a heartbeat because it had been torn asunder by the spear that had penetrated his chest. Instead there I remained until Rin eventually caught up and found me looking at the prone body.

"Arche-Percy chase after Lancer and find his Master..." Rin said with a flat tone and I took her command and left instantly.

I was eager to teach the Mutt some obedience lessons.

Particularly roll over and stay dead. Because playtime was now over.

* * *

After having sent her Servant after the other one, Rin slowly began to approach the figure on the floor. Before kneeling at his side ignoring the floor around the body. She had allowed this boy to die by being sloppy, the least she could do was be with them as they passed. No one deserved to die alone especially not for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Curiosity however overcame Rin's sense of solace as she decided to see if she knew the victim of her own ineptitude. Only to recoil in shock at the sight of the red headed youth's pale skinned face.

'Why were you here now?' She thought to herself bitterly slowly rocking back and forth in a conflicted mix of sorrow, confusion and rage.

"How am I supposed to look at her again, knowing what I have let happen?" She cursed aloud an image of a purple haired face rushing through her mind.

'No there is something I can still do! I have to do, I will not let her be alone again.' Rin told herself firmly slowly drawing the ruby necklace out from under her shirt. The accumulated mana of a decade bursting at the seams ready to be used as a trump card to help her father's daughter in her time of need...

...And it would. As she thrust the gem towards the boys chest and set about what needed to be done.

* * *

(Percy)

"I hope you know what you have done." I told Rin as we arrived back at her house only to be met by silence.

"Thinking you can save everyone is foolishness and if you try to do it in every case you...will...die!" I told her angrily.

"So what I was just supposed to leave an innocent bystander to bleed to death, because you were unable to save him! Do you not think I am aware of exactly how high the stakes are in the Grail War? I lost my father in the last one and my mother was never the same, my si.. I became head of my family at the age of Six and the only thing I could think of doing was doing what they had failed..." Rin shouted back her voice breaking and I was left momentarily stunned. Why would anyone want to keep seeking something that just seemed so unnecessarily painful in seeking.

For a supposedly holy relic it sure seemed rather barbaric in the act of seeking it and obtaining it.

"I am not trying to criticize you, what you did was done under noble if naive intensions and that is worthy of praise. But you need to be careful as well. When I found you, you could barely walk. That sort of magic seems costly to the user so I suggest you refrain from using it willy-nilly. If need be I could have done the same with minimal effort..."

"Then why didn't you?" She shot accusingly.

"Because everything has a time to die, I have lost dozens of friends and more than a enough closer than that, in the numerous wars I was forced to win but never once did I seek to disturb the memory of their sacrifice by making it all for nought. Sure some have managed to cheat the system thanks to their own ingenuity but even then they never came back the same. The fates do not like to be cheated, and they will only have to suffer further. I have seen what Immortality can do to someone and can attest that it is only worth the company of those you keep. A short life with those you love or an eternity of solitude is an easy choice to make." I told her firmly remembering Pontus briefly before heading towards the door.

"I know and that is why I saved him despite the risk." She muttered and I had to smile. At least she understood that much. Though what her connection to the boy was is still a mystery to me.

"I suggest you get some sleep. You look like you need it."

"Percy what do you think Lancer's Master will do when he finds out his victim yet lives?" Rin asked rhetorically and I found my fist clenching sub-consciously.

"He will send the dog to finish its job." I told her as Orthrytic Silver began to encase my body starting at my hands and slowly spreading out.

"That's what I thought and I am not letting that idiot die again and make this all for nothing. Now come on we need to go and I know the wayyyy." She began before I picked her up and launched myself through the nearest timber wall shattering it under the weight of the blow and my armour before spreading my wings and taking flight.

"What have you done...Never mind." Rin screamed looking behind us before turning back upon seeing her precious house good as new.

"Right where am I going?" I asked as she nervously looked around at the city beneath us before pointing and I wheeled about towards where she had pointed.

* * *

Shirou Emiya was not having a good evening.

It had not been the extra hours he had put in at the school fixing the various problems that Issei had found. Those were something he expected himself to do in a way that no one else at the school was capable of. After all he was uniquely qualified to do that sort of work besides he liked helping others.

No the problem had started when he had finally called an end to the day and ventured off towards the front gate and stumbled upon the two armed invaders having a battle in the school yard. One in silver plate armour and the other in blue wielding a spear. Initially he had been forced to remain rooted in wonder at the sight before he recognised the unmistakeable use of Mana and had hurriedly decided to get out of there and immediately stumbled catching the spear wielders attention.

Before he knew it he was in a race for his life throughout the school building. A race he had lost as evidenced by the stains on his uniform.

He remembered the cold feel of steel cutting his flesh and everything going cold and knowing it was the end as his world went dark.

And yet he had awoken without a mark on his body save the damage and stains on his clothes. There was no evidence of blood on the ground around him surprisingly. The only out of place other than himself was a red jewelled necklace that had lain beside him which he had put in his pocket almost out of instinct. He would find whose it was and give it back, the thought of keeping it never crossing his mind despite its obvious worth.

So as fast as his seemingly weakened body had allowed him he had made the difficult trip home.

Just as he had been preparing to go to sleep and wait for this nightmare to be over, his crazed spear wielding would-be murderer had dropped from the rafters above him and almost impaled him again. Leaving him on the run in his own home with no possibility of help.

"You are just making this harder for yourself." His attacker said spinning his weapon behind him as he slowly approached Shirou who was armed with nothing but a magically reinforced rolled up poster.

Quick as a flash the spear was thrust at him and Shirou barely managed to push the blade to his side earning a deep cut on his bicep before staggeringly running out of the room and risking further injury by leaping out of the veranda around the courtyard through the glass paned window.

He needed to fin somewhere more defensible, which was one thing classical Japanese homes were not. They were made from timber and paper walls for the most part.

So holding his impromptu weapon and his bleeding arm in one arm he staggered towards his 'workshop' where he hoped there was something he could use against his assailant. Only for a glint in his peripheral vision to catch his attention forced him to repurpose his makeshift club into a shield which the spear tore to shreds leaving him unarmed before the blue armoured figure who deftly raised a foot and kicked Shirou back into his last refuge causing him to ragdoll as he landed on his back and unknowingly causing a little blood from his wound to land on the dust buried circle in the corner of the room.

"End of the line kid, nothing personal." His assailant said with an ironic sense of humour as he prepared to run Shirou through for the second time in a night.

Shirou could do nothing but lay on the floor and await the strike again and curse his own ineptitude as the world around him seemed to slow down.

Just as the spear darted forward it was suddenly swept back in an effort to counter an invisible blow which forced him back out of the room.

Instead of a mad blue haired and armoured spearman in front of him he was greeted by the sight of a blond girl in what could best be described as an armoured dress.

"Are you my Master?" She asked turning and looking down at him with serious eyes, yet her face was one of beauty and regality. Making Shirou question her question.

However before he could reply she leapt out of the room in pursuit of his attacker. Her hands at her side as if she was holding the hilt of a blade but to his eyes there was nothing there. And then she was gone from his sight leaving him to question on who she was.

"She needs help." He said to himself before picking himself up and heading outside.

* * *

'How hard was it to kill a kid in a deserted house?' Lancer asked himself as he recovered from the surprise attack by his mystery assailant. If it was not for the fact he had detected the glint of steel he would have been bisected by the blow even if he would have killed the kid in the process. That was not a good trade-off in his opinion. Even so the force in the strike had cause Gae Bolg to flex for the second time tonight.

However that other Servant was neither here nor now as he focused on the figure slowly emerging from the dark shed revealing another figure in armour. He had to assume this girl was the real Saber based upon his earlier opponent declining the accusation. Which meant the invisible weapon she held must be a sword.

"Regardless of her class and identity, there was nothing she could do if he unleashed his Noble Phantasm straight away. The newly arrived Servant would fall just like the hundreds of others he had slain in life. A spear through their heart guaranteeing instantaneous death.

"Gae Bol-" He uttered only to be interrupted by whistling behind him as he turned around to greet the new threat and had to gulp at the sight.

"There you are Fido, I have been looking all over for you." The other armoured swordsman said mockingly as he narrowed his eyes and held both of his swords in faront of him at the ready. One bi-metal bronze and steel the other gold and steel with blue decoration. Both of them practically hummed with power which was not a good thing because unlike before the raven haired figure did not look to be taking this jovially. In fact with the wings spread out behind him he looked like an armoured angel of death.

Glancing at the girl behind him who was only focused on him and not the newcomer. Lancer had to consider himself caught between a rock and the Giant's Causeway.

* * *

**AN. I am having fun with this story for the moment, which mainly involves inflicting embarrassment and misery on everyone. Particularly Rin and Lancer in this chapter.**

**I will not start to change things up a bit from Canon as Percy starts to exert some influence on decisions and battles.**

**But seeing as how long what was essentially the prologue episode has managed to extend out we will have to see. Hopefully this as a side-story of Titan of the Hunt will not drag out to anywhere near that stories length. Because I like having a life.**

**Next chapter Saber meets Nemea. Much gushing will occur.**

** Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to your reviews and comments**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Percy)

An outside looking in with no sense of context might have had to feel sorry for the small man in blue, as he stood between the armoured figures of myself and the girl I assumed was the Saber class. Though judging by her gaze and posture she was more focused on him than me which though good for me obviously, meant if he attempted to move more than his head he was likely to lose it to one of our swords.

There was something about the girl though that reminded me of someone I knew though and it was swiftly beginning to annoy me but I could not put my finger on it. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, a figure ran out of the stone shed behind her and I almost dropped my swords in surprise. Either this kid was born with the worst luck I had ever seen or was in on this war from the start and got extremely lucky that Rin had saved his life earlier.

"Sooo. Is that offer to leave still open?" Lancer asked looking up at my face me smirking whilst I simply raised an eyebrow.

"Are you seriously asking me that now, what is to stop you coming back and trying to kill the kid for a third time?" I asked shaking my head as if to say the notion was stupid.

"My word?...The pretty little blond swordswoman over there?" He asked hopefully hooking his thumb over his shoulder in Saber's direction. Who must have heard him based on the fact she took a step towards him and raised her hands so the invisible weapon she held looked to be ready to decapitate him.

"Nice try but I don't think she appreciates the compliment." I whispered hooking my head towards the blond who was steadily turning a shade of red in outrage.

Lancer seemed ready to respond before he started to disappear into blue particles and relief covered his face.

"Oh thank fuck Master!" He muttered in gratitude to his saviour in Irish accented English before he was gone and I was left in the courtyard facing the girl and her master. With the immediate threat gone I slowly lowered my arms holding the blades point down as if to say I mean you no trouble.

All I had to do was collect Rin and go home and then sort this whole mess out in the morning.

However in the act of lowering my swords I must have done something wrong, as the girl gained a startled look of recognition before she began to glare daggers at me. Her gaze switching from me to the sword I held in my left hand and back again before pointing the invisible weapon she held point forwards towards me.

It was during this uncomfortable period the boy threw himself between us confusing both of us as we looked at him wondering what his issue was.

"Master?" The girl asked in surprise before the gate to the courtyard was thrust open revealing the figure of a panting Rin Tohsaka who had evidently run from where I had dropped her off a few blocks back. She took one look at the red haired boy and the blond swordswoman and immediately put two and two together.

"Emiya is a Master?" She asked dumbfounded.

"I am a Master?" The boy replied equally shocked.

"Yes Master." Saber said deadpan and I could see Rin was threatening to start pulling her own hair out.

"Shirou... Are. You. A. Magus?" Rin said trying to keep calm and I noticed her practically hyperventilating. Somehow I didn't think the kid was on her Fuyuki Magus Phonebook.

"Err… Yes." He finally answered hesitantly.

"Do you know what the Holy Grail is?" She asked again regaining the ability to speak whole sentences but still sounding like she was constipated, in response he merely shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Great... Just great." Rin said muttering to herself and beginning to pace back and forth as the rest of us watched in fascination. Even the blond looked confused as to what she should do apart from shooting me the occasional dirty look to make sure I had not moved.

"Um Tohsaka...Can you kindly tell me what the hell is going on?" The boy, Shirou asked sheepishly as she glared at him.

"Inside now! And if this is some sort of trick I swear I will kill you." She commanded angrily walking up to the boy and grabbing his collar dragging him after her.

"Not a word you." She said glaring at me as they passed. Leaving me and the Saber standing still not knowing what to do other than regard each other uncertainly before I took some initiative and dispersed the blades holding my hands up empty in a gesture of goodwill.

"Where did you get that sword?" She demanded holding her hands forward and I detected the trace of magic hiding the sword she held within her own hands. Yet even so the magic only hid the image from view it did not hide its aura especially from one who recognised it.

All at once all the gears in my head clicked into place and the alarm bell rang and I worked out why I recognised her face even though I had never met her, why she was so upset by the sight of Escalibur in my hand.

After all I had spent the last year hanging around with her half-sister and if I imagined her hair black and squinted a little, they were dead ringers for each other. Besides I would be more than a little pissed, if I saw someone holding one of my swords without my permission (Not that most could). Somewhere at the back of my head I could hear laughing, I was sure of it.

"Not here...Artoria." I whispered walking towards the girl who had momentarily gone wide eyed in shock before I grabbed her arm and we disappeared into light.

* * *

(Saber)

As soon as the light had cleared I overcame my shock and pulled myself away from the other Servant who simply walked across the room, we were now in and sat in a chair facing me. It almost collapsing beneath his armoured weight before the silver armour and golden wings disappeared leaving him in a shirt and blue trousers looking at me with curious expression which only highlighted the inhuman colouration of his eyes.

Despite his non-threatening approach to me I still held my blade at the ready.

"How do you know who I am?" I demanded levelling the invisible Excalibur with his chest, ready for whatever trick he was about to throw at me.

"You look like your sister." He answered simply causing Artoria to blink in surprise before settling into a frown. How could this man even recognise Morganna in herself? Morganna was the oldest of Uther's daughters and thanks to Avalon stilling her own aging the similarities between the two were almost unrecognisable. The last time they had met Morganna was in her thirties, Artoria still looked fifteen much to her secret annoyance. After all it was bad enough she was born in a girl's body to live the lifestyle of a man, the fact she was forced to remain looking like a young girl (though passably as a boy) even in death was just insult to injury.

"I don't have a sister!" Artoria stated coldly in denial, besides both had long since disowned each other.

"Oh sure you don't, so what you had a little civil war over it and tried to have each other killed, no need to deny she existed. Besides the fact you all but freaked out about me having this was the last straw. He said waving a hand across his body and Artoria could not help but flinch as the sword. Her sword...appeared in his open hand before tossing it into the air and catching the point and setting it down reverently on the table in front of him and pushed it towards her hilt first. Where she resisted the urge to seize it.

"If I was a betting man I would say that the sword you are holding under that enchantment was the same as what is on that table." He said with amusement tenting his fingers in front of him and looking over them with his gold and sea green eyes.

"You have it wrong there pretender. I know not how you acquired Caliburn but that is not the same as this sword. Now start explaining yourself." Artoria demanded letting Invisible Air fade and revealing her sword in all of its golden glory, momentarily shocking the man before his grin returned to her infuriation.

"Well they are almost the same, one Mithril, one Enchanted Gold. Caliburn...Excalibur. It was an honest mistake. Besides the inscription reads E S CALIBUR so how was I supposed to know? Besides it is still or rather was yours was it not." He said with a tone of amusement causing her grip on her blade to tighten.

"You are my enemy!" She stated causing the figure to sigh.

"Have I done anything untoward towards you? Have I slighted your sense of honour in some way? I even brought you here so that we could have this conversation without everyone stumbling upon you identity whilst our 'Masters' also talk. If you still believe we are enemies then you can do as you wish, at the moment you are my guest and nothing more. So either continue to insult my hospitality or leave. The choice is yours." He told her and she could not help but be reminded of the King of Conquerors for a second, perhaps it was the way he accepted who she was as a king but yet still treated her like a child at times. Similarly he also reminded her of Archer he had the same aura of power but without the whole I own the world…Marry me part.

A noise from behind her caused her to turn around as if to a sudden threat only to discover a small Lion cub sitting in the door way behind her looking up at her with large eyes. And for a second Artoria had flashbacks of her early kingship when a travelling merchant had brought her a young cub as a gift and her grip on Excalibur weakened before she corrected her lapse.

"Do not be fooled by her cuteness, her claws cut deep." He said from behind her and she could have sworn the cub snorted in annoyance before rising to all fours and walking past her where she seemed to grow larger before jumping onto the figures lap her forepaws draped over the man's left arm whilst her hind legs were still on the floor as he used his unrestrained hand to rub between her ears causing the lioness to purr in approval.

"Who are you really?" Artoria had to ask, now completely confused by the black haired young man in front of her who was still looking at her with some sense of amusement despite her holding him at swordpoint.

"Some would call me Archer. But you may call me Percy Jackson and this is Nemea, pleasure to meet you Saber or rather Arturia Pendragon, King of Britain."

'What is it with Archers?' Artoria had to question seriously. Did the Grail summon the figures in that class based on the very loosest definition of the term. Back in Camelot, the archers apart from her loyal knight Tristan were lucky to have a sword and chainmail. In these wars their armours and weapons rivalled or were better than her own. And she was supposed to be best class for both with the possible exception of Berserker which had major limitations... being insane being the main one.

* * *

(Percy)

"You... are an Archer?" She said with some level of amusement finally showing the slightest hint of a smile for the first time since I had met her.

"Unfortunately. It seems someone had already reserved the best class and I was too late to get Rider which would have been my second choice." I told her with a shrug upsetting the Lioness on my lap's position for a second to her displeasure.

"No it is not that it is just well Archer's never seem to... act like an archer in the Grail Wars." She said after a little hesitation before seemingly realising she had made a mistake.

"Wait, this is not your first Grail War." I picked up on and the blond girl paled noticeably before nodding reluctantly.

"Well at least you know what is going on then because I do not have a clue." I confessed resuming my attention on scratching behind Nemea's ear.

"Be that as it may, I have one request before I trust you with anything. How do you know my sister?" She asked coldly.

"She is one of my wife's handmaidens and hunters." I told her honestly.

"That is impossible, she died. Merlin killed her."

"Many people have killed Morganna Le Faye that does not mean she is dead."

"People die when they are killed." She answered with a tone that suggested to say differently was idiotic.

"You died at Camlann did you not and yet here you are. She was and still is a master of magic; the truth however is it is impossible to kill Morganna. She will always come back. Besides she does not seek to rule your country anymore. So now she is just another immortal girl with no real aim in life but making my life a misery."

"What of the traitor Mordred?" She demanded and I had to remember where the name fit in the story. Right Morganna's bastard son and clone of Arthur or rather Arturia. And the one who delivered the fatal blow to the girl in front of me.

"Honestly I have no idea I find it best to avoid enquiring in her life; I don't want her to go all dragon on me. I only know what my wife tells me and I doubt she knows everything."

"Exactly what time and land are you from to know all this?" She finally asked realising the strangeness of my knowledge.

"The future."

"You mean after... Camelot?"

"No I mean after now: the future, though only a few years." I told her nonchalantly and sat there as she merely blinked before finally letting out a sigh which seemed to finally break the ice between us.

"You seem to know my entire legacy, can you please explain yours. It is only fair." She asked finally releasing the hilt of Excalibur and letting the sword fade into mist whilst I caused Es 'Caliburn' to do the same on the table between us.

"Fine but then you have to take a seat and lose the armour. Tis only fair and I will tell you the tale of a poor boy who did not want to be a hero." I said part-mockingly it was harder to think of my life as a story then as one very long list of accomplishments and titles. But despite her sister being a daughter of Hecate, Saber was still very much born into and ruled a world of mortal men. She would not understand without context.

Slowly and with seemingly great reluctance Saber moved towards an empty chair and sat down upon it as if it was a throne, the armour plates over her dress dissolving into mist. As if in response Nemea took this opportunity to leave me and walked over to her and placed her head in the girl's lap where she was initially nervous to do anything before she ran a finger down the crease of her head causing the lioness to purr in contentment encouraging her to continue.

"ARCHER WHERE ARE YOU?" A shrill voice echoed in my mind causing me to frown at the rude interruption.

"Sorry the grown-ups are talking, enjoy a little time with your new boyfriend." I told her back and whatever reply she tried to come out with it was incomprehensible behind her embarrassed blatherings of denial. I almost wished I could see her face which probably rivalled the crimson shade of her outfits at this point in time. Sadly I guessed Iris messages were out of the window because there was no longer an Iris in this world.

"Shirou wants me to return." Saber said simply.

"Fine... We will have to continue this later." I replied with a sigh standing up from my seat and causing Nemea to turn and face me allowing Saber an opportunity to do likewise. Clearly she took the whole Master/Servant thing to heart.

Nemea meanwhile had shrunk considerably and was giving me the kitten eyes. However before I could tell her no, Saber had picked the cub up in her arms and was holding her curled up against her breast and I could have sworn the damned cat was laughing at me judging by the fact her tongue was poking out in my direction and her eyes were narrowed as if smug.

"Archer can you return me to Shirou?" She asked demurely as I stepped toward her and put a hand on the cubs head and the three of us vanished into light.

* * *

"I can't believe you just left without saying! What would have happened if Lancer had attacked again!" Rin shouted as I looked down at the short teen WITH an expression of boredom waiting for her to finish. Ever since we had returned she had not dropped below a hundred decibels. I was pretty sure Shirou's neighbours would be getting annoyed soon.

"If you had you would probably be yelling quieter than you are now, in which case I would still hear you. Besides you looked like you wanted to spend some quality time with Mr. Shirou-shh-kebab." I answered and the scene in front of me was worthy of a picture as both of the young teens looked at each other turned the colour of his hair and started stuttering.

"Besides you never said I could not and is it against the rules for Servants to communicate amongst one another. I guess that must have been in the rulebook I. didn't. get."

"Of course you are not, they are our enemies!" She shrieked causing me to roll my eyes.

"Just like how you and him are right? On your own with that one Master. Beating Fido not a problem as for the others, I will reserve judgement until I meet them. Saber not a chance."

"I am your Master! I decide who we fight!" Rin stated loudly beginning to throw a hissy fit and staring directly at me which I happily returned.

"What you mean is, you will waste both of your remaining Command Seals attempting to make me do so against my wishes and then you will not be a Master." I pointed out narrowing my eyes before she was forced to look away.

"Pleasure to meet you...Archer." The boy said nervously finally speaking to me and breaking the uncomfortable silence that had befallen the room.

"Relax. I am probably the only person you have met tonight who doesn't want to stab you. Well not counting Saber as this one can't make her mind up whether she wants to save or kill you apparently. Which makes sense considering that is how I started dating my wife come to think about it..." I said trailing off remembering back almost a year and me lying on my 'deathbed' after Tania had shot me with my own damned poisoned arrow.

"Why do you keep thinking there is something go on between me and Shir...Him!" Rin screamed her face flushed as I chuckled to myself.

"Because your reaction makes it priceless, obviously." I told her with a grin as she began to curse under her breath in a number of languages most commonly German and English. Glad to see she knew the important words in the English language.

"Archer are you supposed to treat your Master like that?" Saber asked watching the exchange with concern looking really uncomfortable.

"Probably not. So what was so desperate you needed us back for?"

"We- Shirou needs to speak with the overseer up at the church, with Saber summoned the Fifth Holy Grail War has now begun." Rin explained finally calming down.

"I don't do churches, they have priests in and priests really don't like me. I am sure you can imagine why." I said with a nervous chuckle remembering a certain escapade of Perseus's with a Demi-Primordial Vampire and the Catholic Church.

"Yes because priests are the only people who would have reason to not like you." She muttered sarcastically.

"All I have to do is meet this Kirei person and that is it?" Shirou commented and I noticed Saber flinching at the name even if only slightly. Something for me to enquire about next chance we got.

"Yeah Servants are not allowed inside the church though because it is neutral territory so Saber and Archer will have to wait outside. Defeated Master's can go there if they wish to surrender. So it would probably be in your interests to get on his good side... when you find it don't hesitate to tell me about it." Rin told him and I got the feeling there was some connection between her and this Priest but I also realised she had left herself open for my next sentence.

"You're probably too old and not the right gender for him is all Rin." I told her keeping a straight face before walking out of the room and leaving them in awkward silence. Unbeknownst to all of us a man in a blue bodysuit almost fell off the roof that he was sitting on laughing as he listened in on us just out of range of my senses.

* * *

"So what is your issue with the Priest?" I asked Saber as we waited outside the Church gate despite the fact it was raining albeit slowing down now. Something which didn't bother me in the slightest for obvious reasons and she had to lower herself to wearing a yellow anorak Shirou had found in a back room. As much to keep the rain off as to hide the elaborate blue dress she wore underneath.

Not for the first time I wondered how she ever managed to pass as a male, even her armour was just the same dress with metal plates on top. Either people in the middle ages were blind or there was a lot of wishful thinking going on.

"He was in the last war." She answered simply.

"As the Overseer? Makes sense I guess."

"No as a participant, He was the Master of Assassin." She answered causing me to pause and turn towards the church before turning back.

"The guy was a Master and now he is Overseer? Who on earth decided that was a good thing." I muttered more to myself wondering if letting the two go meet the priest alone was a good idea. However I was distracted by something probing at the edge of my sensory range. Something that really should have known better than to be stalking me. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me, fool me three time...

"Two seconds." I told Saber before becoming one with the shadows.

* * *

(Saber)

Archer or Percy or whatever his name was an enigma to me. Everything he did and said only led to more questions for me to ponder.

That and most of the time he seemed almost childish especially in regard to how he treated his Master. A relationship that he seemed to take as a game in which he persisted in annoying her for his own amusement and going by her reactions he was winning. Though her apparent lack of control over him including Command Seals was just another question to wonder about.

Thankfully the boy Shirou who had summoned her was reverential in his treatment of her. Despite the fact he did not know her identity. Which was fine to her because it affected people's attitude towards her, Kiritsugu had albeit refused to work with her.

Then again with the way her Servant was acting Artoria was surprised the girl was still sane. After all Artoria was no stranger to eccentricities, she had known Merlin after all. But this man was bordering a very close line between insanity and clear sightedness. He would change from one to the other at the flip of a coin.

However even she was surprised when he disappeared into shadows only to reappear a few seconds later pinning Lancer to the floor in a puddle who was desperately trying to escape the arm hold he was in. Where his arm was bent almost around the back of his head the other still holding his spear pinned beneath an armoured boot.

"I thought I smelled wet dog, Fido don't you know better than to stay out of the rain." He told the struggling figure who it seemed finally understood what had happened to him as he froze as recognition hit him.

"Get off me you Greek bastard." Lancer shouted voice tinged with pain.

"Now, now that's rude. Besides I am Roman technically, you really do not want to meet my Greek side. Now what are you doing here Fido?" Archer asked sarcastically twisting the arm a little bit further. I realised I must be missing some joke about calling him Fido.

"Stop calling me a damned dog!"

"Now, now Rufus, I am the one making demands. Besides I can breathe underwater can you say the same?" Archer asked forcing the other Servants torso a few inches forward so his head was just above a muddy puddle.

"Archer is this really necessary?"

"No. But seeing as the mutt tried to kill your Master earlier I am not seeing any need to not do it."

"How about you stop and fight me like a real man!"

"You had that chance before you ran off decided to play the Assassin. Twice! Now here you are following me again. You really are stupid."

"I was just following orders! I told him it would be stupid to keep probing after you but he would not drop it. I don't appreciate getting manhandled by a gargoyle."

"Well then better start telling me where I can find him, unless you have a death wish." Archer whispered menacingly and I began to realise the generally jovial Servant also had a very dark side which was slowly coming to the surface.

"Archer enough! This is beneath both of you." I told him firmly drawing and holding Excalibur between his face and the back of Lancers.

"Technically the only thing beneath me is him…Fine." He replied reluctantly finally releasing his grasp on the other Servant who slowly rose to his feet only to find the tip of my sword aimed at his throat point first. He wisely decided to leave his spear still on the ground.

"I think I owe you my thanks…King of Knights. Though I have to question your company." He said recognising the sword I held and hence my identity instantly much to my chagrin. As I returned the illusion of invisible air over the sword.

"I can put you back in the dirt if you want? Besides you called this upon yourself by trying to kill the boy, remember?"

"Are you still taking that personally?"

"It was two hours ago." Archer answered deadpan.

"Potato/Potarto" Lancer mocked shrugging his shoulders.

"You would say something to do with Potatoes, wouldn't you?" Archer commented dryly with a sense of amusement which appeared to be lost on Lancer as he looked at him blankly.

"I don't get it."

" .toes, you're Irish right? Really. Never mind." He said glumly turning away in annoyance.

"Anyway. The question is Lancer what should we do with you? By all rights we could just kill you here." I said getting the conversation/interrogation back on track to the matter at hand.

"And believe me I know that, I would like to think against you Saber I stand a chance of winning but him... He is not natural. and I am not talking about the fact he has wings." Lancer complained and I did not know whether to be offended he thought he could beat me in a fight(After all the last Lancer had been more than a worthy fighter before he was laid low by my Master's deception), or agree that my current 'companion' was rather strange in all sense of the word. Archer however was now looking away and picking his now un-armoured fingernails barely paying attention instead looking off into the distance.

"He is...different on that I can agree. Now you do me a dishonour, you know my name but I cannot say the same."

"Fido. Watch the stick" Archer said lazily with a small smile.

"My name is not..." Lancer began shouting angrily only to be knocked back a dozen meters by a large sapling that looked to have been ripped right out of the ground and thrown at the three of us. Though good fortune meant it missed Archer and myself.

"The key point was the stick." Archer said sarcastically with a sigh looking at the groaning sprawled figure on the ground before turning towards where the interruption had come from as I copied suit spotting the newcomers.

* * *

(Percy)

Whoever the newcomers were I had to admit I was starting to like them already, clearly they were already on the let's beat up Lancer bus.

Now I admit I could have stopped the tree that was thrown at us but after determining it would miss me and Saber I had decided to let it strike unabated.

Besides I did warn Fido, not my fault he chose to argue the semantics of my phrasing.

Focusing on the newcomers I had to admit they were the strangest duo I had met yet. Which considering I was partnered to a Tsundere Japanese mage girl and was hanging around with the female King Arthur who likewise was with a complete novice mage kid was quite a feat. The fact that the guy was almost twice as tall and four times as broad as the girl besides him was actually the last detail I focused on. Instead I was more focused on his all too familiar face which even though it was concealed by a shadow and unruly hair was still recognisable.

"Berserker...Kill them." The small albino girl in white and purple commanded and the guy Berserker responded by roaring aloud as I cocked an eyebrow in bemusement.

"Seriously, you think HE can take on three... Well two of us at the same time." I asked sceptically correcting myself as Lancer groaned still in pain. I mean sure Hera-Berserker looked imposing he was more than two foot taller than me (currently that was, if I wanted to I could stomp him flat) and much more physically imposing which was only enhanced by the fact he was only wearing a armoured Greek style... dress for all intents and purposes, which served to highlight his physique.

"Of course Berserker is the strongest of all!" She declared proudly only to fall flat as I began laughing my head off at her proclamation doubling over arms crossed across my chest.

"BERSERKER!" The pipsqueak shrieked indignantly as Servant braced down before launching himself in the air. The ground beneath his feet cracking under the force he put downwards and I began to realise maybe this version of the hero was not as much of a joke as my world's version.

A fact that was cemented when I blocked his skyward strike with my shield and despite the enchantment it had I still felt myself moving downwards under the force of the blow before he was forced back by the force amplification the shield gave me, landing on his feet with little problem. Looking around myself I found myself in a crater several yards across and a foot deep and I realised if it was not for the shield I would have been squashed flat under the blow.

Clearly the Grail summoned heroes when they had been at their prime. This was the true Heracles of legend, back when he had been a hero who had done everything and was further enhanced by the power of his own fame. Unlike the shadow he had fallen to in modern times, where he was little more than a glorified gatekeeper for a Sea demigods no longer ever visited.

Perhaps this would not be so easy after all, didn't mean it could not be fun though. Time to put the age old question to bed, whom was better.

No godly powers, only weapons and skill.

Heracles or Me.

* * *

**AN. I have to wonder which version of Lancer will get abused more this one or the one in Carnival Phantasm. Then again I have not started playing pop-up pirate with him yet so early days.**

**Next chapter of this may be a bit longer as I turn my attention back to TOTH before I find myself getting lynched.**

**Yes Percy could curbstomp Berserker if he went all out but with skill and weapons he actually stands a fair chance when taking into account God Hand because not all of Percy's weapons classify as a high rank Noble Phantasm.**

**See you all soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Saber)

Arturia was starting to wish that she would wake up from whatever imaginary dream/nightmare the Grail had decided to place her in. Compared to the fourth Holy Grail War everything seemed to be a lot less serious. It was as if someone was punishing her for destroying the last Grail even if it had been against her will.

Sure the Servants were acting as to be expected in a Battle Royale trying to kill each other (for the most part) the trouble was that the Masters seemed to be teenagers. Which opened up a whole new can of worms as far as hormones and sense of morality were concerned. It was a far cry from the taciturn seriousness of Kiritsugu and Kotominei which bordered on sociopathic and psychopathic respectively.

To give this farce more credit her new master Shirou EMIYA (She was seriously hoping that was a coincidence, even if Kiritsugu survived the last war there was no way he could have sired another child of his age.) was now left alone and unprotected with an albeit neutral enemy master to go see said psychopath.

And to top it all off she now had the latest Einzbern Homunculus and her servant Berserker to deal with as they clashed with the ever confusing Archer.

The Grail had shown her the basics of modern medicine, and as she was currently rubbing an armoured gauntlet across her forehead, she wondered if Aspirin would work on a Heroic Spirit.

"Jeez I am more scared of your mother-in-law than you." A voice called mockingly only to be answered by an enraged roar as Berserker leapt back towards his target. Whose only response was to stand there with a smug look on his face before stepping to the side at the last moment and lazily swinging his own bronze sword up towards the larger figures un-armoured chest...

...Which it bounced off without so much as leaving a mark on the black skinned figure.

"The Fu..." Archer began to comment before being backhanded across the clearing like a silver armoured missile impacting a tree trunk and cracking it in half.

"Berserker finish it!" The diminutive Homunculus commanded causing Berserker to jump towards the downed figure as if to crush the wounded figure under foot.

* * *

(Percy)

Ok I admit I might have let my guard down there. Then again I am not exactly used to my swords bouncing off a hairy half naked dudes chests like I hit a battleship with a Baseball Bat. So while I was looking down at my seemingly ineffective sword (The irony of me trying to kill Heracles with Riptide not escaping me) the giant lump had capitalised and smacked me across the clearing before I hit a tree. Thankfully due to my armour, it was the tree that snapped in half rather than my spine.

Still I did not have much opportunity to wonder about these facts as the hairy muscle-bound lump jumped into the air and attempted to flatten me before I rolled to the side.

Just in time fortunately as Heracles impacted the ground with the force of a freight train and completely splintering the remains of the tree stump I had hit.

Though I did attempt to use the chance to swing Anaklusmos at his calf and was rewarded one again with a jarred arm as the blade bounced off him.

"Ok you big bastard, kid gloves are coming off." I muttered to myself in annoyance, as I rolled backwards and used the momentum to get to my feet.

"Such a shame that your weapon cannot even hurt Berserker, you really are a terrible Serva..." The pipsqueak chimed in that high pitched tone of hers only to go silent as a three meter flaming javelin appeared in my left hand as I dropped Riptide in the dirt.

'Sorry Zoe but it ain't going to cut it...literally.' I thought to myself as I took up a two handed stance facing the Greek Hero.

"Right then big guy where were we?" I said with a grin as I leapt forward as if towards his heart before feinting towards his right shoulder. I had not actually intended to hit him so he was able to show surprising agility and bounce out of the way of the strike. However it did serve the purpose of showing me that Heracles could be harmed as a small patch of skin was showing signs of charring from the closeness of the heat the spear radiated.

The problem was now that the thick lump seemed to have realised I could potentially hurt him he now remembered the great lump of a blade he held and decided now was a good time to knock my head off with it. Spears are good for mid-range close combat against foes armed with other spears. Against an opponent with strength and agility like this guy they could be a liability.

As much as I attempted to thrust out with Firestorm he would counter it by either moving away or would force me to defend by using that oversized axe/sword thing he had, after all it was almost as long as my spear was without being reliant on a point only and about a million times more mass with which to flatten me.

It seems that big and ugly had realised that though dangerous the flames surrounding the weapon were not going to be fatal to him and had as such just decided to ignore them. After all it was not as if he was ever exposed for more than a fraction of a second. Atlas normally ignored it during our little bouts as well but then again the guy could and was supposed to be able to endure just about anything. Well except perhaps his daughters wrath in which case I could not blame him, Arianna could twist me around her finger if she needed to, the prospect of six of her was terrifying to comprehend and that was before taking her actual combat prowess and her mother's inherited tendencies into account, which were to excuse the pun, frankly god like.

"ARCHER!" A now familiar voice shrieked in my head causing a momentary distraction that almost resulted in it getting knocked off my shoulders.

"A little busy at the moment." I said recovering from ducking under the swing and thrusting out with Firestorm at Heracles's Sword hand managing to score a strike against his knuckles but failing to force him to drop the slab of metal he was swinging around.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BUSY...We were only gone a few minutes." Rin asked seemingly flabbergasted.

"Yeah and an albino midget and her babysitter threw a tree at me."

"Wait...What?"

"Can't talk busy." I said cutting off any further communication as I went back to trying to stick my brother-in-law/cousin on a flaming kebab stick.

* * *

(Rin)

'Five minutes...' Rin cursed to herself as she ran out of the church. That was all she had been gone and her servant had still managed to get into trouble.

She would have hoped that him being with Saber would have stopped any foolish Master from attacking the pair. Of course Archer's brief description of an Albino was more than enough for her to realise that his assailant was no ordinary master.

"Hurry up Shirou." Rin called over her shoulder as the two continued to run out through the graveyard. The dim sound of clashing weapons audible from in front of them. Of course Kirei had decide that because it was not on the church's property, he frankly did not care by the looks of things. But then again she had not known him to ever care about anything other than his ridiculously and painfully spicy food (long story).

Then again it would have been a fun show to watch the former executioner face off against her Servant when Archer ultimately offended him in some way.

By the time both Masters had cleared the church gates it was abundantly clear what was going on as the shorter armoured figure of Percy nimbly parried and evaded his shadow coated adversary.

All the while Saber was looking on at the duel, the yellow anorak replaced by armour plating over her blue dress. The girl was still a mystery to Rin, clearly Percy knew who she was instantly but Rin was still having trouble placing her. She was currently leaning towards Joan of Arc but she wasn't willing to ask the question until she had more proof, perhaps she would have to question her Servant about it after this situation was dealt with.

"Saber are you ok?" Shirou asked the blond girl who turned to look at the pair of us.

"Yes Master, though Lancer isn't." She said pointing her arm and by extension her invisible weapon at the struggling figure who was pinned beneath a seemingly uprooted tree desperately trying to push it off, judging by the flailing limbs.

"Yeah well serves him right for trying to kill us earlier." Rin said finding amusement in the subject before turning her attention back to her own servant. Out the corner of her eye she could see the diminutive figure dressed in white and purple that could only be Berserker's Master.

"Berserker." She called out simply in a high pitched voice and sure enough the Servant stopped dead in mid-attack and bounded back to her side. Leaving Percy standing there preparing to parry a blow that would never come before straightening up.

"Good evening Onii-chan. This is the second time we have met like this." The little girl called with a smile seemingly focusing on Shirou. For a moment Shirou seemed to be startled by her words but Rin attention was forced to remain alert as the girl looked towards her.

Slowly she walked forward towards them a few feet before grabbing the edges of her dress coat and performing a curtsy. "It is nice to meet you as well Rin. I am Illya, Illyasviel Von Einzbern." At the mention of the name Rin could not help but flinch even if minutely. Sure she had suspected but to have her identity confirmed did not make things any easier. After all the Einzberns along with the Tohsaka and Makiri/Matou were the three families that had founded the Grail War in the first place. If she had been facing towards her Rin would have seen that Saber also frowned at hearing the name.

"You do know the name Einzbern don't you." Illya asked cocking her head to the side with a thin smug smile.

"Get to your point shorty, what do you and roid-rage Heracles over there want." Percy cut in impatiently walking so he was standing next to Rin, though thankfully he kept the flaming lance on the side away from Rin, even so she could feel the heat radiating off of it.

'Heracles?' Rin thought to herself with awe focusing her attention on the large dark figure and trying to read the Mana the figure radiated. Sure enough from what she could tell the Servant was a powerhouse. Easily outclassing Saber in almost every stat except Luck and Charisma. She would have tried to compare him to Percy but every time she attempted to the read her own Servant she ran up against a brick wall. So were it not for the fact that she had her own ace in the hole, Rin would seriously have been worried.

"I'm impressed in terms of raw ability that thing should be able to fight all the other Servants on its own."

"Hey." Two male Servants complained simultaneously causing Percy to turn and face Lancer before clicking his fingers as the whole tree collapsed into dust freeing the Irish Hero.

"Three-against-one that hardly seems fair for you Rin." Illya taunted as the blue armoured figure rose to his feet and pointed his crimson spear in her Servant's direction.

"You can do this right?" Rin asked her Servant mentally.

"Obviously I beat the crap out of the god version of him on several occasions, even if this version is somehow stronger it should not be too much problem." He replied cockily turning towards her with a grin, though not enough to take his eyes off the other hero.

"Good because I really want to wipe that grin off her face."

"Well the good news for you then Einzbern is that we will only need one...Archer." Rin called back just as her Servant disappeared into darkness only to reappear between the Servant and Master causing the smaller girl to let a brief high pitched tone as she hastily ran to the side of the path. After all that fur lined coat looked rather...flammable.

"My turn." Lancer said eagerly taking two steps forward weapon raised only to be forced to a halt by Saber's weapon intersecting his path.

"It would not be honourable to interrupt their duel Lancer." Saber said not turning away from looking at the clashing figures.

"You and your sense of Honour, we both know the Gargoyle is going to tear that thing apart... Fine. Then perhaps you would like to fight me yoursel...? Lancer began only for the invisible blade to suddenly shift to a position next to Lancer's throat. Only then did Saber turn her head away from the fight.

"I will only fight you when you are unable to run away any more, besides you are wounded and I would not fight a duel with a wounded foe. So stay and watch or leave." Saber said coldly and for the first time Rin could see that the young girl was clearly hiding something a lot darker under her otherwise serene appearance.

After a brief glance at the church from where we had come, he suddenly planted his spear in the Earth and leaned against it. It was only then that Rin could see the small trail of blood running down the hero's flank where something sizable (likely a part of the tree) had penetrated his body armour leaving a sizable hole.

"It would take a lot more than a scratch like this to keep me down, but I see your point. Your legacy of chivalry does you no credit compared to seeing it in person." He told Saber with a friendly smile only to frown as she looked away from him and back towards the battle. However all this did was leave me wondering who the girl standing beside us was, because seemingly everyone else knew apart from me. Clearly the blade she kept hidden was some clear indicator of her identity but as far as that went, I had no idea to its identity either much to her infuriation.

However the discussion between the two heroes was forgotten about as Berserker finally took exception to Archer's proximity to his master and with a crack of the ground beneath him, he propelled himself at my waiting Servant.

* * *

(Percy)

Ok I admit I may have cheated.

As the dark muscle bound lump of a giant leapt towards me, I had feinted towards his right shoulder again with Firestorm causing him to move left as if in combat auto pilot, the correct thing to do of course if you want to avoid being stabbed like a kebab. However what he could not see until the last moment was the Silver Mechanical Pencil I held in my left hand, which in an instant transformed into a three foot long Silver Sword very similar in detail to my previously discarded Bronze one, except several magnitudes more deadly. Even his last second attempted parry was pointless as the blade turned ethereal and completely bypassed the protection of his massive blade turned improvised shield before plunging into lower abdomen to a depth of about eight inches before I began drawing it sideways out of his flank, effectively disembowelling the large figure who staggered back. Dropping his weapon and cradling the large wound as if to keep his guts inside.

"Sorry Pal, but if I said nothing personal… I would be lying." I told him coldly before plunging Firestorm through chest, severing his heart and spine in two as the point penetrated his back. After a few seconds the ferocity in his eyes dimmed as they glazed over and he slowly fell backwards off my spear with a dull thump as he hit the earth.

"Berserker?" A annoying squeaky voice called out seemingly in surprise. Slowly I turned away from the dead hero and towards the small Albino girl who was staring at me with eyes like saucers.

"Hey you started this remember?" I told her with a shrug of my shoulders dispelling the two weapons I held back into their normal forms.

"And Berserker will be the one to end it!" She shrieked back with a mix of anger and arrogance as i felt a presence flare up behind me. Rolling to the side clumsily due to my armour I only narrowly avoided the blade that would have bisected me at the hip. Sure enough though there he was standing up again with barely a mark upon him.

"Oh come on! How is that fair?" I complained to no one in particular as I watched the last traces of the wounds I had inflicted heal without a trace.

"That was Regeneration!" Rin's voice called in my head with a tone of amazement.

"I noticed, any idea how to counter it would be nice or do I have to just keep cutting bits off?" I called back angrily as I dodged another blow and re-summoned the silver blade thankful that I had not put it away.

"Just keep him busy, while I deal with the girl." She said seemingly through gritted teeth. After another few clashes with Heracles I finally managed a glance to where our 'audience' was watching and sure enough she was gone and Lancer was holding the boy by his collar in a half-hearted restraining method judging by the fact Saber was doing nothing to stop him.

"Right then big guy, let's start chopping."

* * *

(Rin)

Rin was not one to usually have second thoughts once she put a plan into action. However as she slowly made her way through the darkened woods that surrounded the Fuyuki Church she had to wonder if she was making a reckless decision. Sure trying to deal with the Homunculus Illya or whatever its name was next to its Servant would have been a bad idea, because unlike Percy she doubted she could get hit by that thing and only break the tree she hit, she would probably resemble the consistency of roadkill.

So taking this elsewhere was probably for the best. But even so, despite not being a real Magus, Homunculus were not weak constructs by any means depending on their creator and purpose. And she was willing to bet that the diminutive albino was not a straight combat type and was more geared towards support and simply supplying Mana to keep Berserker going.

"I hope you were not thinking you could sneak up on me Rin." Illya said arrogantly stepping out from behind a tree in front of Rin.

"No that would be too easy, kind of like my Servant tearing yours apart." Rin replied with a smirk slowly moving her hand inside her jacket pocket and clinching one of several gemstones within.

"A minor hindrance, one that your fool of a Servant is about to get repaid tenfold, just like that little rock you are clutching." Illyasviel said her eyes narrowing as she brushed her silver hair to the side a loose strand coming away with her hand.

"Look's like you are falling apart alread-" Rin commented smuggly before going silent as the loose strand suddenly weaved itself into a hollow bird construct.

"Like you're Servant you talk too much." She muttered in annoyance as the construct lazily flapped its wings hovering alongside her shoulder its hollow eyes looking directly in Rin's direction. For the first time Rin was beginning to worry if she had made a mistake coming out here on her own without Percy or even Shirou and by extension Saber. The problem was that whilst creation of constructs was not unheard of by senior Mages especially amongst those of the Clock Tower, to be able to create one in few seconds and without uttering an incantation was worrying.

"I may need some help Percy." Rin thought to her Servant pulling her hand out of her jacket pocket clutching the gemstone tightly.

"And I want someone to tell me why this guy is not staying dead." Percy growled sarcastically in her head.

The truth was Rin was not sure Berserker could be killed, well permanently anyway. Resurrection kicked in when he was killed likely as its own Noble Phantasm. It was entirely possible that he would keep coming back until he ran out of Mana which brought Rin back to the little girl in front of her.

"Goodbye Rin." Illya mocked as the familiars eyes flashed white and projected a blast towards her.

Only a last moment toss of the emerald in her hand saved her from the magical blast as the stone shattered creating a temporary barrier between them and intercepting the beam. Even so it had enough concussive force to knock Rin back against the tree behind her.

"I'm impressed Rin, I thought that would get you for sure." Illya's voice called as the smoke and dust cleared revealing the Homunculus now flanked by two Familiars.

"Oh come on!" Rin complained to herself as she leapt to the side as the left most Familiar reduced the tree she had been leaning against to splinters. For better or for worse her last second dodge had resulted in her tumbling down a ditch shielding her from the subsequent attack.

* * *

(Percy)

"Oh come on, how is that fair, you can't normally do that." I complained aloud as the oaf No Saled the third weapon in a row in what was becoming a very annoying and problematic trend.

It had started when I had tried to murder him for the second time with Firestorm only for the spear to jarringly bounce off his chest in the same way Riptide had earlier. However I had easily responded by thrusting Hurricane through the giant's eye and into his brain. Only for him to get back up and the Orthrytic Silver sword to also turn useless, despite the fact it could generally bypass any defence.

The good news was I had no general shortage of pointy things to thrust into him to replace those that became useless. However they were still finite and from what I was seeing from Heracles I wasn't sure if his ability to come back to life was the same.

The only good news was I was keeping him on the defensive as I shifted to increasingly more deadly weapons. However the only divine weapons I had left were Maelstrom, Caliburn and the amusingly named Archery Sucks. Not that the last was an option for two reasons, I sucked with any bow smaller than a ballista and even that had to be pointed at the target by someone else and the second that it technically didn't belong to me anymore and I could not exactly ask Artemis if I could. Other than those there was always good old blunt force trauma. Like all Immortals I was far stronger physically than just about all Mortals or Demigods however Strength was also affected by mass unless you were blessed with being freakishly strong like Athena or even Zoe and maintaining a normal slender form. So as it currently stood he had the advantage in that department because I was pretty sure me turning twenty feet tall and stamping another Hero flat might have given the game away that I was a bit unfair in this tournament.

Well more than me cleaving his axe/sword thing in half with one swing of Caliburn causing even the Berserker Hero to pause momentarily as he studied the broken hilt he now clutched. Which was all it took for me to take his head off, though in the amusing manner in which I bisected his neck cleanly, resulting in it slowly rolling backwards off his truncated corpse.

And wait for it to immediately start to regrow as I switched the Mithril Sword to my offhand and summoned Maelstrom in my right.

"This is boring now." Fido said faintly behind me and I had to agree risking a glance at the small group of spectators and notice something kind of important.

"Err. Where's Rin?" I called back nervously noticing she was still missing and not getting a response.

* * *

(Rin)

Rin was currently cold, wet and lost as she continued to evade the twin birds of doom that were leisurely reducing the woods around her to a wasteland. Unlike her they did not have to worry about tripping over a root or rock, or being atomized by magical blasts. Well they did have the last problem except every time Rin decided to attack one of them the other would shoot the gemstone out of the air. And her Gandr blasts lacked the force to take them down for good only momentarily stunning them providing she actually managed to hit them which meant putting herself at risk. Which was the complete opposite of what she wanted to be doing.

So the game of cat and mouse had gone on until she now found herself cut off by the blasted birds again, only to double back and find another pair behind her as well.

"End of the line Rin." Illyasviel mocked appearing at the ridge above her and looking down at the Japanese Magus with eyes full of contempt.

"Then you will come with me." Rin threatened holding a number of albeit low grade gems in her hand.

"I doubt it." Illya said shrugging and walking away as the constructs prepared their blasts.

This time there was no way for her to avoid the shot and with the stones she had remaining she doubted she could successfully deflect all of the blast especially simultaneously. Which was why she was doing the complete opposite and amplifying the blast. She was not going to let the munchkin get away from her without a trace.

Closing her eyes and quickly reciting the chant of the spell she prepared for the blast.

'Mother, Father, Saku-' She prayed to herself as she felt four impacts around as the magic absorbed the blasts and prepared to multiply it tenfold and annihilate everything for a hundred meters.

Except the blast never came, no matter how much she waited. Slowly opening her eyes she looked about her feet, the magic circle around her still undisturbed and not triggered. Looking upwards she spotted the four constructs, or rather what was left of them. Each had been pinned through their body by a spear to either the floor or a nearby tree.

Before long three of them had shattered back into hair fragments leaving nothing but a variety of beautiful thrusting weapons embedded where they had been.

However the last familiar was not as heavily damaged as the others held only by a wing against the tree by a jet black spear even so it was still able to move around the point and face towards Rin it's eyes flashing as it prepared to blast again.

Before it could do so all three of the other spears moved autonomously and shredded the construct and the tree which snapped at the force of the blows as the spears were thrust through the timber bark to bark.

Looking around though quickly Rin could see no sign of anyone that could have helped and by the time she had looked back all four spears had vanished.

However before she could focus on the appearance/disappearance of the weapons, she was attracted to the sound of a girls panicked scream not too far away up the bank.

'Well if that's her I suppose I can call it karma.' Rin thought to herself turning away and taking a few steps before pausing with a sigh.

'She is not even a real person, besides she tried to kill me!' Rin argued mentally whilst at the back of her head, she knew that went both ways. After all this was supposed to be a fight to the death. But the problem was in truth Illya had had Rin, dead by all rights and the fact she had toyed with her was the only reason she even having this argument now. Well that and the fact someone, likely a servant had saved her life. The problem was she had no idea who. The fact the weapons had been Spears pointed towards Lancer but she doubted Saber's sense of honour would have allowed the Irish Hero to interfere and none of the spears had matched Percy's so that only left Caster, Rider or Assassin.

The problem was all three did not seem to match the MO of what had transpired so far. Mentally controlling Spears was technically possible by Caster yet why would they physical weapons instead of magic, Rider could use Spears but not normally to that extent and in that way let alone multiple at once. An Assassin using a Spear was practically unheard of due to the unwieldiness of the weapons in that regard.

Curiosity however got the better of her, she wanted to know who this mysterious person was that had saved her.

"I swear if I die for that Pipsqueek I am haunting someone." Rin cursed as she ran up the bank, narrowly avoiding slipping on the wet ground and sliding face first back to the bottom as it was she managed to get to the top and poke her head over the bank and look around.

She did not immediately spot the two figures because Illya was behind the other figure who was hiding most of her body. Which was quite a feat considering she was a good half foot shorter than the Diminutive Homunculus dressed in a black parka jacket and skirt with black hair coming to just above her knee's.

What was most alarming was the fact that a girl who was barely four feet high was holding the other girl by the throat against a tree, several inches off the ground with one hand.

"I know you are there, so you might as well come out." The girl said turning around in Rin's direction still holding the struggling figure like she was nothing. What was startling to Rin was the almost gleeful expression on her youthful western face, like she was taking great satisfaction in what she was doing. A look that was mirrored in her eyes, which from this distance she were pretty sure were silver.

"Who are you?" Rin asked nervously.

"Me? No one important, just a curious spectator who doesn't want foolish girls wasting his time getting killed by running off on their own. Though given time I think you can work it out, not that hard to work out really, I thought you were supposed to be a genius." She mocked sarcastically in her childish voice. Just as she finished however Illya managed to swing a leg up and kick towards her assailants face. Only for a spear to appear out of nowhere and intercept her leg at the last moment. Causing the Homunculus to cry out in pain even though she had simply kicked the side of the weapon.

"You are testing my patience. I have to follow rules about hurting maidens, but you are not truly Human so I suggest you behave yourself doll." The mysterious girl growled as Illya squeaked as the grip seemingly tightened around her throat. The spear vanishing just as fast as it had appeared into thin air.

"Yes that includes you Miss Tohsaka." She added as an afterthought causing Rin to freeze in horror and begin to turn crimson at the albeit truthful insinuation.

"Oh come on! How can you get embarrassed when there is no one to hear it but me and the doll here? Afraid that your precious Emiya might hear?" She mocked before giggling as Rin looked at her in horror unable to speak.

"Then again he has been left unattended with Ar- Saber, who knows what could happen there? What you all see in him I have no idea. Sure he has potential I suppose but he is still an idiot…. What is it with girls and dumbasses?" She seemed to add more to herself after trailing off for a moment. However Rin had also caught her first mistake before she had corrected herself about Saber. Was she seriously the only person who had did not know the blondes real identity?

Of course she was not the only secretive girl annoying Rin tonight, as there was something about the Raven haired girl that was oddly familiar but she still could not place it.

"Anyhow, you call off Heracles before someone decided to test exactly how many lives he does have." She said turning back towards Illya who was turning even paler at being unable to breathe properly.

"Berserker! Is invincible." She squeaked out with about as much pride as someone having their oesophagus crushed could muster.

"Hardly. He can't have that many left by now. If there is one thing fa- Archer can do well is kill those who claim that title. Besides you really don't want me to fight him do you?" She threatened before casually using her free hand to brush her long hair to the side before pinching a few strands and pulling them out and tossing them to her side where they landed as a pile of Spears and Lances before defying gravity and floating alongside her. What was it and hair based weapons with these two. Though creating physical weapons including a familiar nine foot long flaming gold spear was enough to claim the dark haired girl had the advantage.

"Berserker…Stop." Illya finally conceded only to be dropped the three inches to the floor where she cupped her throat.

* * *

(Percy)

"Get back here you big bastard!" I muttered loudly under my breath as I chased after the Mad Demigod Hero.

Sure enough even Caliburn had nullified by whatever BS that was stopping me killing him multiple times with the same weapon. Which left only Maelstrom but just as I was able to try my hand at carving my name across his forehead. He had ducked out of our fight like he had realized he had left the oven on, barrelling through every tree that was in his path, not budging a degree from the straight line he was taking.

Me well I was taking a much more leisurely jog after him, blade in hand. The other spectators following on behind it seemed judging by their presence not fading away from my senses.

Shortly afterwards we arrived at a now clearing in the woods which looked like someone had re-enacted the Battle of the Somme in it as the surrounding trees had been completely annihilated.

Heracles did not care for the scene as he barrelled up a nearby ridge digging great holes in the ground with each stride.

While he carried on however I was forced to stop as I detected something ahead which should have been impossible.

'Perseus!' I shouted in thought.

**"What was I supposed to do about it? She knows what I am going to do before I do!"** He replied back nervously confirming my fears.

'Great can this get any worse? Do not even think about it!' I told him resigning myself to what was about to occur. Nervously I followed Berserker up the hill, my feet slowly dragging on the floor in a weak attempt to delay my journey.

Rin was about to panic when she saw the Enemy Servant come charging towards them, only to get completely ignored as it barreled towards Illya who had crawled away from her former captor. Her Purple and White outfit now caked in Mud.

The other girl seemed to regard the Servant with amusement as he positioned himself between his Master and the Newcomer.

"I am actually rather impressed you would normally cower behind the nearest little girl when you meet me. Then again so do most of my Uncle's." She mocked causing Rin to look at the little girl with curiosity as pieces began to click into place. If Heracles was her uncle then she must be related to the Greek Pantheon of gods.

"However I do not care about you. Come on Otōsan – Sama!" She announced the final pieces clicking into place as Percy appeared above the crest of the hill his face emotionless. The resemblance now obvious the same black hair, the same generally informal attitude towards others, the same aura of power. The only real difference was in colour of her eyes and Rin realised she obviously got that from her mother as Artemis was known for having distinctive Silver eyes.

"Why are you here Arianna?" He said emotionlessly and Rin felt a strange sensation overtake her body as she found herself unable to move anything but her eyes. Looking around her she noticed that everyone and everything but the Raven haired girl and Percy were affected, even the trees had stopped moving in the wind. It was as if time was standing still which was not as farfetched as it possibly seemed with who was present.

"I got bored, so when I figured out what Perseus was planning I thought I would amuse myself." She replied happily and Rin could have sworn she saw Percy roll his eyes, as if this sought of thing was not that uncommon.

"Does your mother know?" He asked sheepishly.

"She would have said no, and then beaten Perseus up. Which would have been funny but boring for me. Besides the moon here is no fun just a big stupid rock. No Chariot = No chasing Uncle Apollo." She said finally looking down-hearted for the first time before perking up almost immediately. Percy meanwhile seemed to take a deep breath of relief.

"You need to go home, you shouldn't be here."

"Nor should you. Besides terrorizing uncle Heracles is always fun, Mum never tells me to stop." She said flashing Percy a grin whilst trying to look innocent.

"That's because you do it without permission and without telling anyone and your grandfather blames me."

"Aunt Hebe says I can do it?" She suggested happily.

"Yeah she would." Percy said face palming. "Anything that keeps him out of the house for a bit longer is fine by her, gives her time to get your other 'uncles' in and out whilst Jerk-ules is otherwise engaged getting his ass handed to him." Percy added sarcastically and Rin took a few seconds to get what he was referring to. Obviously the goddess's could be as promiscuous as the Greek gods had been in stories. Well that and super powerful beings from legend acted as if they were in a soap opera.

The strange thing was the normally silent Berserker seemed to be growling like a beast, seemingly as restrained as we all were. Rin thought that even the mad beast of a man knew that they were talking about him.

Or he was until a spear penetrated his face leaving a gory hole the size of Rin's fist.

* * *

(Percy)

I was beginning to wish I could just run away and get away from my own slightly psychotic daughter. Were it not for the fact she would be able to hunt me down in seconds, hell she would know I was going to before I did.

So when Arianna made Berserker look like a giant steroid taking Pinocchio there was little I could do about it. In fairness there was a good chance that even if all three Servants and myself attacked her simultaneously she would beat us all senseless without even trying. Due to the ridiculously overpowered nature of her primary domain she could quite easily dominate anyone in a fight, even if I fought her at full power I was lucky if I could even lay a hand on her… Which she would swiftly break.

I blame her mother. Who typically thought the girl was an innocent little angel as long as she kept her abuse towards men or Aphrodite.

All this from a girl who was a few months old.

Which was the only good news ironically. Yes it meant she was generally immature having two problematic role models in her mother and my own alter ego. And taking the worst parts of both, her rashness and his cockiness. However unlike them she did not have the stamina to keep it up for long… for the moment at least.

"Dad do you think that resurrection thing hurts?" Arianna suggested pointing at the slowly healing Servants face.

"I would imagine so."

"I prefer to not get hit." She replied cockily.

'Percy as much as I appreciate her saving me, I like being able to move more.' Rin complained in my head causing me to turn and face the frozen mage.

"Oh yeah I saved her from the doll!" Arianna remarked cheerfully as if remembering the others who were also present. Whilst I was turned around I happened to notice the fact that 'Saber' was still moving albeit slowly despite the fact everyone should have been magically restrained by me stopping time. This was for two reasons, one to stop them foolishly attacking Arianna which would have ended predictably. Second she was a goddess and had no qualms about abusing the fact against any hero. She was a firm believer in there is no kill like overkill. And finally it forced Arianna to waste energy resisting the effect as well. Inherited resistance or not she was not immune to Time manipulation either, hell I wasn't and I was the Primordial and Titan Lord of Time.

"And I am glad you did, no one needs to die." I told her holding my hands up appeasingly.

"What about him? How many times did you kill him?" She remarked sarcastically pointing at the still regenerating Heracles.

"Once or twice but that is beyond the point, when does he not deserve it?" I told her slumping my shoulders in defeat and looking at the floor shaking my head.

"Never… I feel tired now." Arianna replied punctuated with a tired yawn, looking back up I noticed her eyes had shifted from silver to gold, matching my own without the traces of Sea-Green that were still present in mine.

"Maybe you should go back home then, your mother may get worried." I suggested hopefully.

"But then I would have to tell mum… and she will kill you." She said with a small grin, however I noticed that her movements were becoming slower thankfully, watching it was if she was completely drunk but that was just the fact she was moving about at lower speed to her normal hyperactive self. If it was the other one, being in alternate realities and timelines would not be enough to protect me from her mother's wrath.

"Yay for me."

"Goodnight… father." Arianna said before closing her eyes tiredly swaying forwards and freezing in place like all the other's present.

Running forwards I cradled the diminutive girls body, picking her up and holding her against my chest as time returned to normal and those around regained the ability to move, the Servants all eyeing the girl I held wearily and stepping in front of their Masters where possible.

"I think we all need to go home, before she wakes up and this becomes a massacre." Lancer suggested swinging his spear behind his head and propping it between his arms.

"Gae… Bolg." Arianna whispered in her sleep. Nearby an exact replica of Lancer's own weapon clattered to the floor before disappearing after a few seconds. The Irish hero going wide eyed at his weapon's doppelganger before turning his head to make sure he still held the pointed weapon.

"What on earth is wrong with you? Does she have the same mother as Grendel?" Lancer asked worriedly shaking his head before disappearing into blue light.

Turning my head the other way it was of little surprise that Illyasviel and Berserker had likewise disappeared whilst no one was paying attention to lick their wounds and think of a plan. Well the midget would at least, Heracles could barely concentrate for a few seconds when sane, he was more of a doer than a thinker.

"Well that happened." I commented light heartedly to my three remaining companions.

"She is dangerous." Saber remarked with narrowed eyes her hand on the sheathed Excalibur still standing between me and Shirou.

"Aren't we all?" I defended, after all both of the teenage Masters were not exactly helpless, both being capable of using magic to some extent though to what capability I did not know.

"Saber, calm down, she did save Tohsaka after all." Shirou said moving forward and taking a hold of Arturia's arm, as he did so her grip on the invisible hilt weakened.

"I do not trust her, she is too unpredictable."

"I don't trust her and she is my daughter, however bear in mind that she is younger than she looks. Besides I will send her back." I told Saber causing the Magus to look at the girl with shock. After all she looked at least eight years not five months.

"So is she a Servant?" He asked curiously.

"Hardly… Gungn.-" Arianna muttered indignantly seemingly still semi-conscious. Though I did cut her off before she could finish the weapons name.

"Arianna enough!"

"Fine, I am a goddess, idiot hero – san." Arianna corrected teasingly before prompting me to let her down. Where she stood next to me leaning against my waist with her arms folded.

"You're a god!" He said looking at me in amazement.

"No." I replied instantly causing Arianna to chuckle, our family status was frankly confusing but it was not technically not a lie, I have not ever been a god. I was pretty close to the big G version though.

"Huh."

"Don't worry about it too much kid." I told him dissipating the Silver Armour around my body and relaxing.

"Archer take me home!" Rin said loudly trying to regain being the centre of attention.

"Shirou – San you should return home as well." Arturia suggested eyeing the little girl in front of her with suspicion.

"Finally! Jeez I almost thought Rin was going to suggest going back to Shirou's place to continue this awkward moment longer or maybe she want's something else from him?." Arianna said laughing weakly before stepping away and disappearing in a flash of moonlight.

"Wha- What does she mean?" Rin screamed loudly turning as red as his hair, not that the boy was doing a much better job of hiding his embarrassment. Arturia merely looked between the two with innocent curiosity.

"Catch you later kid, Saber." I told him before bowing my head to the Blond girl and catching a hold of Rin's arm surprising her as we were both enveloped in shadows and transported back to her house.

Where the girl immediately took off towards the bathroom to throw up.

Shadow travel is awesome like that.

* * *

"Good girl." Arianna's voice called from the garden as I followed her aura out of the house and into the garden where she was stroking the super-sized Lioness's head whilst sitting on her forepaw. The appearance of six silver wings faintly glowing on the girl's back creating a stark contrast with the Lioness's golden coat.

I was not surprised to find the girl outside despite the cool weather at this time of night. After all as goddess of Moonlight she was in her element being in direct exposure to the light bathing the area from the full moon over head.

"Sorry father." She said before turning towards me her golden eyes looking into mine apologetically.

"For what dear?" I said sitting down next to her brushing her hair out of her face. The lioness seemingly unbothered by us using her limb as a bench.

"I acted immaturely."

'Just a bit.' I wanted to say but decided to bite my tongue to avoid hurting her pride.

"You could have done worse, your mother would have done a lot worse if provoked. Besides I should thank you if you hadn't saved her Rin would be dead and I would be the most useless of the Servants." I said chuckling.

"I know hence why I saved her. Can't have every universe knowing you are an idiot dad."

"Why did you stick around though? You could have quite easily saved her and got out of there before I ever found out."

"I wanted to meet her."

"Who Rin?"

"Why would I be interested in a foolish Japanese schoolgirl? No I wanted to meet Arturia or rather Saber I suppose I should call her."

"How do you-, oh right of course you know who she really is."

"Forgot who you were speaking too." She teased as I attempted to flick her head from behind and she dodged at the last second with a chuckle.

"You know that won't ever work on me?"

"You are far too cocky for a little girl."

"Remind me again who your aspect is, basically cockiness personified. Well unless you hold a pair of bricks near him in which case he becomes extremely co-operative."

"Your mother is teaching you bad habits."

"So have you but that is beside the point. I am interested in how this plays out for that girl, She is actually quite endearing to watch. All tough on the outside yet completely broken and alone inside. She reminds me of someone we know."

"Morganna?" I guessed correctly judging by the way she nodded.

"Well other than the obvious family resemblance, both of them are pained with great levels of regret for their actions. Morganna in her desire for power, hurt all those she knew and got locked in a cycle of death and rebirth, the more she learns about her former selves the closer she steps towards becoming them. Saber led her kingdom to ruin trying to uphold her image as a perfect king. She did everything right and yet it all led to nothing in the end because of factors she could not account for." Arianna explained sadly.

"Even so those events happened a millennia ago in two different realities, not a lot we can do about it now… You are planning something aren't you?" I asked her turning towards my daughter who was looking back at me with an innocent smile.

"Maybe…" She replied coyly pushing herself off the Lioness's paw.

"It is a bit unfair to plan something when you can see the future. And then not tell anyone what is going to happen."

"That's what makes it fun, I know when you are going to mess up so I can correct it."

"Or make it even worse." I pointed out, Arianna was rather troublesome for the pranks she performed against people, bordering on Rube Goldberg levels of sophistication. Knowing exactly how someone was going to react to each stage of the prank only made her make it more complicated.

"You sound like me being here is a problem."

"No me being here is a problem, you are more of someone's idea of a nightmare." I told her with a grin as she did a small pirouette and taking a bow as if taking credit for her reputation.

"I try." She said with a giggle. The difference in her personality was something me and her mother had always noted as being erratic she could shift from one extreme of playful to outright psychotic at the drop of a hat. So much so that we originally thought she had been born with an aspect but it was still very much the same 'person' because she would just as easily change back. The only defining trait being her eyes shifting colour when she was getting serious, ironically in the exact opposite to Artemis who went from Silver to Gold when stressed.

"You need to go home now though." I told her firmly.

"But why?"

"Because you will kill everyone in their sleep probably." I joked half seriously.

"Soooo. Besides Caster and Rider kind of deserve it, you did kill Rider already come to think of it."

"I did?" I asked worried.

"Oh right sorry, not here back in our world." She explained as I breathed a sigh of relief. The only person I killed here hadn't stayed dead for very long. Didn't tell me who it was though and I got the feeling she would stay cryptic on the matter.

"Besides ten minutes ago you could barely stand up, you need to go back and rest." I reminded noticing her left eye drooping slightly. Were it not for the fact she was in direct moonlight she would probably be unconscious.

"Fine but I am not promising to stay away." She said folding her arms across her chest. Her wings all folding downwards as if to emphasize the point.

"I didn't think you would."

"No I think I might get Perseus to send me somewhere more fun, topple an empire perhaps."

"Of course dear." I told her sarcastically. Knowing full well that she would probably collapse asleep as soon as she was left unattended, but of course she was too proud to admit she was actually tired.

"Perseus." She called innocently into the air.

**"Please keep her there."** His voice begged in my head immediately.

'Oh hell no, you let her come here, you can claim her back. You are going to be in enough shit when Artemis finds out you stuck me here, Arianna? You will be a dead man walking.'

**"She doesn't need to know."**

"Do you really think Arianna can keep quiet about how many spears she managed to pincushion into Heracles if you left her here?"

**"FINE!" **He muttered in annoyance before sure enough my own doppelganger appeared a few meters away.

"Yay the taxi service has turned up." Arianna said mockingly.

**"Yay the devil child is here." **He hissed back angrily.

"Arianna what did you do?"

"Nothing mom would disapprove of."

"Arianna." I asked again pressing the issue.

"Launched his Xbox into orbit with Gungnir." She admitted nervously shuffling her foot on the grass.

**"If she had broken it, I could fix it, blasting it off who knows where? Not easily fixable."** He whined while I figured something a lot more pressing out.

"That was mine!" I proclaimed indignantly only to be ignored.

"Maybe you should spend more doing your job than playing it then?" Arianna hissed back at him ignoring my comment.

"Oh yeah because the Hunt really still needs a guardian, with you hanging around wiping all threats off the face of the earth without trying. I remember the good old days when we fought Primordials like Gaia and Chronos, without arrogant little brats like you getting in the way."

"First of all some would classify us as an arrogant little brat, second I fought Gaia not you. Third what on earth was good about fighting Chronos? He fractured you to pieces and I lost a hand which wasn't fun either." I told my aspect angrily who flinched at the memory, after all he had royally screwed up to get us in that situation in the first place.

**"Technicalities."** He muttered under his breath as I continued to glare at him.

"Technically your stupid console is fine, just up there somewhere, why don't you go find it." Arianna taunted playfully pointing into the dark sky.

"Both of you be quiet and stop acting like kids." I said firmly despite the fact even Perseus was technically not even a year old.

"Yes father."

**"Whatever. Come on brat." **Perseus grumbled stepping closer to Arianna.

"One more thing father." Arianna said with a grin stepping towards me as I looked back at her suspiciously.

"I have a gift for you to pass on, you know who to." She said smile as she reached behind her and grabbed a feather from a wing and gave it a tug. The silver feather glowing briefly before turning unreactive. As for what it was I had a pretty good guess, though the specific details of the weapon I had no idea. Gingerly taking a hold of the feather I put it in my pocket, thankful that unlike my own wings hers were not composed of thousands of individual bladed feathers. Well technically they were if she should so choose, the girl was never unarmed after all she was practically made of spears. Every spear she had ever seen or would ever see. If she had been summoned in the Lancer Class well everyone else better go home and pray to whatever gods they had for mercy.

"Anyway see you when you get home." She said cheerfully spinning on one foot and bounding off towards Perseus who was looking impatient.

**"Make sure you win dumbass, I am not repeating this."** Perseus grumbled before both of them disappeared into light.

"Arche—Argh." A voice called from behind me only to turn into a muffled scream. Looking over my shoulder I caught sight of Rin hiding behind a corner looking at the giant golden feline with a look of abject terror.

"Relax she is harmless… Mostly." I told her only to be corrected as the Lioness blew a puff of smoke from her mouth.

"You know what I give up, I am going to bed." She said in exasperation before disappearing back behind the corner and I felt her moving further away.

"I know what you mean, what the hell has been today?" I muttered to myself dropping off Nemea's paw and onto the ground before leaning against her warm fur and closing my eyes. Living with the Hunt I had got used to staying outside and besides it was not as if I could catch a cold.

After a few minutes I finally drifted off into the emptiness of sleep, or rather I should have felt nothing. Instead I seemed to be in a dimly lit environment which gave me the feeling of being in a great cavern. The only source of illumination being some glowing fungus.

"Hello Perseus. Such a pleasure to meet you." A female voice called with amusement the very environment echoing with the words.

Well it was to be expected I suppose, she was most likely the cavern. And the last person I wanted to be trapped with, after all the last time we had been together I had killed her.

"Gaia."

* * *

**Authors Note: Well the good news is that I am still alive.**

**Though I feel like I should apologise for the Looong delay in this chapter coming out. Due to numerous factors including and mostly Laziness on my part. (Finally buying an Xbone didn't help matters.)**

**As to the chapter well I have mixed feelings on it, I feel it could have been smoother but the arrival of Arianna throws everything out of synch. Many will notice that Saber actually did nothing this chapter other than ponder her companions and situation. However this means that unlike the original routes, she has not had to waste any energy in the fight with Berserker. Which means more for later on of course.**

**As for everyone's first (not chronological obviously) introduction to the Dear young Spear Maiden. Well she is basically invincible without resorting to underhanded techniques or her holding back. Her control of spears is basically the same as Gilgamesh's gate of Babylon. Only with the added ridiculousness of being able to see the future. It is quite infuriating to have a character planned for years and never being in the story.**

**Anyone who can work out what the weapon was at the end, she gave to Percy. Well done.**

**As for TOTH I have not abandoned it before anyone slits their wrists. Chapter 96 is in the works and planned out. However I may not update it for a while as unfortunately Fallout 4 comes out tomorrow and well anyone who knows me knows I am slightly addicted to the series (6000 hours approximately cough). Fortunately though I cannot play it at work where most of this now gets written now that things have calmed down there.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and I look forward to hearing your feedback especially regarding Arianna.**


End file.
